My Brother and I
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "New Chapter: Taufan masih belum tahu alasan sang kakak menginginkannya untuk satu sekolah dengannya. Namun kedatangan saudara sepupunya, membuat Taufan sedikit demi sedikit mulai paham." Halilintar and Taufan Brotherly Love Complex story. AU.
1. The Brother in Change

**Summary:** "Halilintar dan Taufan adalah kakak beradik berbeda dua tahun, dengan wajah yang sama, dan memiliki masalah hubungan kakak adik yang rumit. Mereka sama-sama ingin diakui satu sama lain, tapi cara yang mereka lakukan membuat mereka saling salah paham." Halilintar and Taufan Brotherly Love Complex story. AU.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters only belong to Monsta, while here, the only thing I have is admire.

* * *

 _Another Halilintar and Taufan brother-relation story:_

 **My Brother and I**

 _By Ashoudan Zimmer_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER ONE**  
 **"The Brother in Change"**

.

.

Hidup itu rumit, jika kau adalah seorang adik berusia 15 tahun dengan ciri-ciri rambut hitam, mata biru, topi miring, dan wajah ceria. Taufan, cowok setinggi 172 cm dan berat 67 kg, adalah salah satu dari orang yang memiliki hidup rumit itu.

Taufan terkulai lemas di atas mejanya. Hari pertamanya sekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis, sudah membuatnya jengah duluan. Belum apa-apa, sudah dikerumuni perempuan, dan belum apa-apa pula, sudah dilabrak kakak kelas di selasar sekolah dekat kantin. Padahal, niatnya kan cuma ingin mengisi kekosongan perut sesudah berpikir keras!—enggak sih, sebenarnya ia tidur pada saat jam pertama dan jam kedua tadi di kelas.

"Sial," keluh manusia apes itu dengan payah. Taufan mendengus, dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, dahinya yang indah, harus terpaksa membentur kotak bekal. "ADAW!"

"Heh, adik payah. Nih, bekalmu," seorang laki-laki berwajah hampir sama dengan Taufan, menatapnya dengan mata tak berselera. Taufan merutuk mata menyebalkan itu dalam hati.

"Kak Hali apaan sih, nggak usah pake njedotin segala! Ngasih bekal yang baik-baik aja dong!" Taufan menyambar cepat bekal di tangan kakaknya itu, ditambah gerutu-gerutu dan kutukan-kutukan untuk sang kakak. "Lagi sial, tauk," keluhnya akhirnya.

Laki-laki dengan tinggi 178 cm dan berat 73 kg itu mendengus, memutar bola matanya yang ber-iris kemerahan. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan tanda tak peduli.

"Tahu, kamu bikin ulah lagi kan, sama anak kelas dua," Halilintar berdecak, "Ck. Baru hari pertama udah bikin ulah."

Taufan mendelik tajam, "Siapa yang mau bikin ulah! Mereka-nya aja yang sok kecakepan!" nadanya mulai naik.

Teman-teman kelas Taufan, mulai memandang mereka. Kelas yang tadinya riuh dengan suasana istirahat yang berisik dan penuh canda, kini berubah menjadi kuburan dengan beberapa tuyul.

"Aku gak mau denger alasanmu," tukas Halilintar. "Buang-buang waktu aja," ia mendengus keras, lalu berpaling.

"Aku cuma mau nganterin bekal dari Mama yang ketinggalan tadi pagi. Gak usah pakai kesempatan itu buat ngobrol, aku sibuk. Dasar adik payah," lalu pergi dengan punggung tegak dan angkuh.

Taufan menjulurkan lidah ke arah punggung itu.

Keadaan kelas yang hening pun berubah menjadi suara bisikan-bisikan, was-wes-wos yang sama sekali tak membuat Taufan nyaman. Tapi daripada memikirkan itu, Taufan lebih memilih memikirkan tatapan angkuh sang kakak.

"W—wow, Taufan, itu kakakmu?" tanya si gadis sipit berkacamata. Gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama "Ying" pada hari pertama Masa Ospek Siswa. Entah itu nama marga, atau memang nama kecilnya, Taufan tak peduli.

"Iya," Taufan setengah membanting punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Dia... kan Ketua Osis? Dia kakakmu?" Tanya Ying sekali lagi.

Taufan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ingin dipercaya, lalu Ying cepat paham. "Iya sih... wajah kalian mirip banget... Kayak anak kembar."

Hening lama, Taufan sempat tak berselera untuk menanggapi persoalan wajahnya yang memang sering dibilang orang sangat mirip dengan wajah kakaknya yang lahir dua tahun sebelum dirinya itu. "Banyak yang bilang gitu, tapi karakter kami berbeda jauh kok," Taufan memaksa senyum sebentar.

Ying menyangga dagunya, "Tapi keren, ya, punya kakak yang Ketua Osis..."

Taufan berdecak cepat, "Halah, bentar lagi juga turun tuh orang. Gak akan jadi Ketua Osis lagi."

Ying mengangguk, namun entah kenapa tatapan Ying di mata Taufan seperti tak menyetujui pendapatnya.

"Tapi, kudengar, dia Ketua Osis paling hebat setelah lima tahun terakhir, bukan? Oh, aku sering mendengar teman-teman perempuan membicarakannya."

Alis kiri Taufan naik.

Menjawab reaksi itu, Ying melanjutkan. "Kau tidak tahu? Kakakmu itu super populer di sekolah ini! Ketua Osis, juara kelas, kapten tim karate yang berhasil bikin tim karate sampai ke tingkat nasional, dan pernah menjadi cover model majalah _High School Teen's—_ majalah mingguan yang membahas anak-anak SMA terkeren di Pulau Rintis."

 _Oh. Pantas saja aku dikejar cewek-cewek tadi. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau aku Kak Hali—_ Pikir Taufan jengkel. Taufan memutar bola matanya, lalu mendengus keras.

Menerima reaksi seperti itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, membuat Ying mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Kau... benar-benar benci kakakmu, ya?"

Taufan diam.

Sebenarnya, kata 'benci' sama sekali tidak menggambarkan keseluruhan perasaannya terhadap saudara satu-satunya itu. Justru Taufan sedikit mengagumi sang kakak.

Sedikit! Sungguh!—Oke, agak banyak. Taufan memang tak menyangkal bahwa Halilintar adalah anak sulung yang bisa diandalkan dan sosok ideal panutan keluarga. Hanya saja posturnya yang selalu dijaga, serta tatapannya yang ketus dan tidak ramah, membuatnya sering dianggap sombong dan tak punya sopan santun oleh beberapa orang.

Meski begitu, Halilintar adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia tahu bagaimana menempatkan posisi dirinya bila dianggap perlu. Makanya, kadang-kadang ia cukup mahir menggunakan topeng wajah kebaikan dalam kondisi-kondisi tertentu. Walaupun mengangkat senyum dari bibirnya itu seperti mengangkat 40.000 ton baja.

Kakaknya ini tergolong siswa cerdas, bermasa depan cerah—kata orang tuanya—dan selalu jauh lebih unggul darinya. Makanya, sejak SD, ia hampir tak pernah satu sekolah dengan kakaknya itu. Kakaknya selalu berhasil masuk sekolah-sekolah terbaik di Pulau Rintis, sedangkan Taufan hanya sekolah-sekolah yang sedang-sedang saja. Kenyataan ini acap kali membuat Taufan minder terhadap kakaknya, meski begitu, di depan orang lain Taufan selalu berlagak tak mempermasalahkannya dan berkata bahwa kakaknya memang lebih pantas masuk sekolah unggul.

Lalu, satu permasalahan sering sedikit mengganggu pikiran santai dan _woles_ Taufan.

Untuk sebagian orang, hubungan kakak beradik ini memang kelihatan baik-baik saja dan layaknya kakak beradik pada umumnya. Namun, hubungan mereka tak sesederhana itu. Mereka tidak terlalu akur dan jarang mengobrol bersama, karena Halilintar sendiri jarang di rumah. Ia lebih suka mengisi hari-harinya di luar rumah dengan mengikuti kegiatan OSIS dan beberapa ekstrakurikuler bela diri. Halilintar dan Taufan juga tak pernah satu sekolah kecuali saat Taman Kanak-kanak.

Taufan sendiri selama ini juga lebih suka bersama komunitas skateboard-nya, ketimbang berada di rumah. Mereka hanya berkumpul ketika makan malam—walaupun kadang-kadang tanpa ayah ibu mereka yang bekerja di luar Pulau Rintis. Tapi mereka tetap saja jarang bicara satu sama lain. Bahkan setiap bertemu, kakaknya hampir selalu menampakkan wajah ketus. Dan perilaku ini terus terjadi selama sembilan tahun ini.

Kadang, Taufan sempat merasa sedih dan bahkan iri, ketika ia melihat beberapa temannya di SD atau SMP yang sering membicarakan kegiatannya dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Entah itu pergi bermain di taman, main games di rumah, membicarakan hobi sama-sama, atau sekedar nonton tv bersama.

Taufan tak pernah punya semua kesempatan itu, walaupun kenyataannya ia punya kakak.

Pada mulanya, Taufan juga berpikir bahwa mungkinkah selama ini kakaknya memang sebenarnya tak peduli dengan kehadiran sosok adik sepertinya? Apakah pernah kakaknya itu sekali saja memedulikannya dan berhenti meremehkannya?

Namun, semua pikiran-pikiran tentang hubungan Taufan dengan kakaknya itu, seolah tandas akibat satu ingatan Taufan mengenai beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kelulusan SMP. Taufan ingat saat itu untuk pertama kalinya, kakaknya mewakili orang tuanya yang tak bisa hadir karena urusan pekerjaan, di acara perpisahan dan penyerahan ijazah Taufan.

Taufan sempat mencoba untuk merajuk kakaknya agar tak memaksakan diri untuk datang. Nyatanya, Halilintar tetap datang meski sedikit terlambat.

Halilintar duduk tegap di samping Taufan di salah satu kursi aula sekolah. Semua orang kelihatan rapih, yang wanita menggunakan dress dan yang pria menggunakan jas. Tak terkecuali Halilintar dan Taufan. Dengan aksen warna jas yang sama, mereka hampir kelihatan seperti anak kembar. Hanya saja Halilintar mengenakan kemeja merah _maroon_ dan Taufan mengenakan kemeja biru _indigo_.

Di sela acara pidato Kepala Sekolah, Taufan yang sempat terantuk, tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara kakaknya yang membisikkan pertanyaan aneh padanya.

" _Kamu... gak mau masuk SMA yang sama dengan kakak?"_

Ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh Halilintar terbayang jelas di benak Taufan. Halilintar terlihat tegang, dan Taufan merasa bahwa kakaknya sedikit ragu bertanya seperti itu.

" _Ha? SMA Pulau Rintis? Hmm. Entahlah, kak. Aku gak tertarik masuk sana. Itu kan sekolah standar internasional."_

" _Terus kenapa?"_

Seingat Taufan, ia cukup heran sekaligus kalut menanggapi pertanyaan bernada aneh itu. Dan ia menanggapinya dengan nada menyerah.

" _Aku gak sepintar kakak."_

Lalu di ingatan selanjutnya, Taufan bersumpah, satu-satunya pemandangan yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah memohon yang langka dan malah, tak pernah dilihatnya—selama 15 tahun perjalanan hidupnya—di diri sang kakak.

" _Tapi... aku ingin menghabiskan setahun terakhir masa SMA-ku denganmu."_

Taufan menatap tak percaya wajah memohon sang kakak. Apa ini mimpi? Kakaknya yang ia pikir tak pernah memedulikannya itu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

Dan itu adalah kalimat yang membuat Taufan akhirnya bisa duduk di salah satu kursi SMA ternama itu, hari ini. Taufan sendiri tak menyangka ia benar-benar diterima disini. Mungkin di luar kesadarannya, ia belajar lebih keras untuk masuk SMA yang sama dengan kakaknya. Entah agar ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban mengapa kakaknya mengatakan hal demikian—tanpa hujan, tanpa badai, dan tanpa karakter tenang nan ketus Halilintar yang biasanya—atau memang hanya ingin satu sekolah dengan sang kakak untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah sembilan tahun beda sekolah.

Namun, belum lagi menemukan jawabannya untuk pertanyaan rumit yang satu itu, Taufan sudah harus dibuat kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya yang beberapa waktu lalu malah menyalahkannya atas insiden pelabrakan, ditambah sikapnya yang amit-amit ketusnya—menurut Taufan. Yah, itu biasa, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Karena sedikit banyak, hati kecil Taufan berharap agar kakaknya mulai berubah, dan...

Mengakui keberadaannya sebagai seorang adik.

.

.

.

"Taufan?"

Lambaian tangan Ying di depan wajahnya, segera membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya?" Taufan tersenyum gugup.

"Haiya, tadi kesal, lalu melamun, sekarang senyum-senyum aneh," Ying menatap Taufan datar.

"Hehe, _sorry_ ," Taufan kembali ke wajahnya yang biasa. Ceria dan penuh senyum. "Udahlah, gak usah dipikirin. Itu memang kakak somplak."

Ying mengibaskan tangannya, "Hush! Nggak baik ngomong gitu! Gimanapun juga dia kakakmu, kan?"

Taufan diam. Tepatnya, dia memilih untuk diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"I—itu kakak kelas yang tadi siang kemari, kan?"

"Dia ganteng ya~"

"Ketua Osis! Selamat Siang!"

"Senior, apa kabar?"

Begitulah sambutan-sambutan kata terus berlanjut, seiring Halilintar berjalan melintasi koridor menuju ruangan kelas sang adik untuk yang kedua kalinya. Halilintar berdiri depan pintu kelas. Semua murid yang masih sedang membereskan tasnya untuk bersiap pulang, segera berpaling, dan menatapnya. Termasuk para murid perempuan yang kini malah menjerit riang.

Taufan mendongak, saat merasa seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menemukan tatapan ketus iris sang kakak, memperhatikannya.

"Pulang," katanya singkat dan sedikit terkesan kasar.

Taufan membanting tatapannya, kembali ke buku-bukunya.

"Gak mau," Jawaban Taufan tak kalah singkat dan ketus.

"Ck," Halilintar berdecak keras. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya bersembunyi di kantong celananya, salah satunya mulai keluar lalu menarik lengan Taufan, memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"O—Oi! Apaan sih, Kak—"

"Dengar, kalian semua," Halilintar memutus omelan adiknya dan berseru. Semua orang memperhatikannya. "Orang payah sialan yang ada di sampingku ini adalah adikku."

Cnut. Taufan menatap jengkel kakaknya.

Halilintar tak peduli dan terus menatap semua orang satu per satu dengan tatapan tidak main-main, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Siapa yang berani mengganggunya, kalian berhadapan dengan aku, Halilintar!" ia menunjuk dadanya dengan kepalan, di akhir kalimat. Membuatnya terlihat menunjukkan ancaman yang sesungguhnya dan bukan bualan atau gertak sambal.

Menganga. Taufan menatap kakaknya dengan mulut menganga. Apa boleh seorang Ketua Osis mengancam murid lainnya seperti itu?

Taufan menoleh, mengira ia akan menemukan wajah takut nan gemetar dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi ternyata ia disambut senyum riang dari teman-temannya untuk sang Ketua Osis.

"Beres, kak! Serahin Taufan sama kita!"

"Iya, Kak, cingcai itu sih..."

Dan beberapa kata-kata sepakat bernada setuju lainnya. Bahkan, ketua kelas mereka yang baru dipilih sehari menjelang berakhirnya Masa Ospek, menepuk bahu Taufan sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Taufan, kalo ada apa-apa, ngomong aja, oke," ditambah kerlingan mata—yang kemudian membuat Taufan mules mendadak.

Halilintar menyeringai tipis.

Taufan tidak tahu harus bertingkah apa, sekarang. Haruskah ia senang?

Taufan hanya menatap sang kakak heran, lalu hela nafas. "Iya, iya, udah, _thanks all!_ Aku pulang dulu!" Taufan melambaikan tangan dengan wajah ceria ke arah teman-temannya, lalu menyeret kakaknya pergi secepat mungkin sebelum Taufan melihat kelakuan aneh lainnya dari sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

Dan mau tak mau, akhirnya Taufan pulang bersama kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Kak?"

Taufan memanggil, namun yang dipanggil hanya tetap menatap ke depan, dan keluarlah jawaban sinis, "Apa sih."

Taufan meringis. Memang kakaknya yang biasa. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa mengabaikan tingkah kakaknya yang aneh beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

"Kak Hali kalo suka sama Taufan, ngomong aja. Ngapain pake sok jutek gitu," Taufan menyeringai lucu. Ia tahu ledekannya yang seperti ini selalu berhasil membuat kakaknya naik pitam dan—setidaknya—mulai menjawab serius pertanyaan-pertanyaan Taufan.

Tapi kali ini tidak begitu. Halilintar ternyata tidak termakan umpan. Halilintar tetap memasang tatapan jutek yang sama. Melihat itu, Taufan mulai menebak-nebak sumber penyebabnya.

"Maaf deh, kalau Taufan tadi pas istirahat marah-marah. Kak Hali juga yang ngeselin, adiknya digangguin, ehh... kakak malah nyalahin."

Halilintar mendengus, "Aku cuman kesel, di hari pertama kamu udah bikin aku bingung."

 _Bingung? Maksudnya?_ Heran Taufan dalam hati.

Halilintar melanjutkan. "Wajahmu mirip denganku, jadi orang-orang yang melabrakmu itu pasti salah orang semua."

"Trus? Apa yang bikin kakak bingung?"

"Aku bingung, gimana aku harus melindungimu mulai dari sekarang. Sebenarnya aku sudah berpikir, mungkin mengajakmu satu sekolah denganku itu beresiko besar. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah tak tahan."

Taufan mengerjap tak mengerti. "...Tak... Tahan?"

Seketika itu wajah Halilintar memerah, tapi di saat yang sama ia segera memalingkan wajahnya cepat. "Ck. Sudahlah," tukasnya ketus kemudian.

Taufan tertawa. "Pffft—Gak usah akting _tsundere_ gitu deh. Aku tau kok, kakak sebenernya—"

Belum sempat Taufan menyelesaikan ledekan (atau godaan?) ala Taufan, Halilintar sudah mendorongnya. Menekan punggung Taufan ke tembok pagar salah satu rumah di pinggir jalan komplek.

Taufan memejamkan mata kesakitan. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia harus dikejutkan dengan wajah kakaknya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu—tengah menatapnya lekat, sedang tubuh Taufan tak bisa bergerak karena terkunci kedua tangan Halilintar yang mendorong tembok. Ya, Taufan mendapati dirinya tengah di- _Kabe Don._

 _AP—APA INI!_ Shock Taufan dalam hati.

"Taufan," Halilintar menatapnya lurus. Tatapan itu membuat wajah shock Taufan melemah dan tak lagi siaga.

Saat Taufan sedang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya, Halilintar malah menaruh dahinya di pundak Taufan. Taufan bertambah bingung saat ia merasa cengkraman tangan kiri Halilintar di pundak kanannya yang gemetar. Walaupun samar, tapi Taufan bisa merasakan kecemasan di dalam gestur kakaknya. Dan, lagi, tingkah kakaknya yang baru dilihat pertama kali seumur hidupnya ini membuatnya bingung.

"K—Kak... Kak Hali?" tegur Taufan, sedikit mendorong tubuh kakaknya, hanya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Halilintar yang tertunduk di pundaknya.

Tapi Halilintar bersikukuh berdiam di sana.

"Tetap di sini..."

Taufan mendelik sekali lagi. Taufan merasa sang kakak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi sulit. Pada akhirnya, dari kata-kata itu Taufan hanya dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa kakaknya ingin posisi mereka seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu.

.

.

.

.

TAPI TIDAK. INI DI TEMPAT UMUM, DAN MEREKA MULAI DIPERHATIKAN IBU-IBU KOMPLEK.

Taufan sweatdrop. "Kak. Kalau mau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sama Taufan, di rumah aja yuk. Taufan siapin badan deh buat Kak Hali," canda Taufan dengan nada manja. Tak lupa di ujung kalimatnya dibubuhi 'love' imajinatif.

Halilintar mendelik dengan mata merah. Taufan otomatis kena hantam di bagian perut.

"AKU DULUAN," seru Halilintar dengan nada kejam, tanpa belas kasihan setelah melihat sang adik berguling di jalan memegang perutnya kesakitan.

"Tu—Tunggu—Kak Hali...! A—Aku cuma bercanda...!" Taufan merangkak sambil mengulurkan tangannya, seolah ingin menggapai punggung Halilintar dengan dramatis. Tapi tidak, bukan Halilintar namanya, kalau ia menggubris sang adik. Halilintar terus berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh.

Taufan menangis komikal, "Kakaaaaaak—!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah hubungan mereka pasca hari itu. Taufan mulai melihat sisi lain kakaknya yang tak pernah ia perhatikan sebelumnya—yang waktu itu meski ingin, namun tak pernah mendapat peluang untuk memperhatikan sang kakak dari dekat. Kakaknya terlalu jauh, terlalu jauh berada di depannya—atau mungkin Taufan sendiri memang sudah berkomitmen untuk takkan pernah mengganggu sang kakak, di luar kesadarannya, sehingga pandangannya cenderung terhalang pola pikir yang sederhana dan penuh kasih pada kakaknya yang ia pikir tak peduli padanya.

Namun tak hanya sang adik yang mulai melihat sisi lain dari sang kakak. Rupanya kakaknya juga mulai bisa melihat sisi adiknya yang tak pernah ia perhatikan selama ini.

Seperti hari ini, hari kelima di minggu ketiga Taufan sebagai siswa SMA.

Taufan asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya di kantin. Beruntung sekali, ia menemukan beberapa teman yang rupanya satu hobi dengannya, yaitu skateboarding.

"Kalau _Roll and Flip_ mungkin harus pakai trik _heels-up_ ya?" tanya Ochobo, teman laki-lakinya yang berambut coklat berantakan dan hobi mengenakan kaos kuning belang hitam di dalam kemeja seragamnya, serta sebuah kacamata google berkaca biru di dahinya. Ngomong-ngomong, nama "Ochobo" hanya nama panggilan, tak perlu heran.

Taufan tersenyum, "Harusnya sih begitu, tapi kemarin kucoba dengan trik _slide_ juga bisa."

"Ochobo, kamu _googling_ , ya?" tanya Iwan dengan tatapan hati-hati.

Ochobo nyengir riang. "Iya, lah _. Don't underestimate the power of internet_!"

Stanley menatapnya datar, "Iya aja deh..."

Dan begitulah mereka terus membicarakan soal hobi mereka, sampai aura Halilintar menutup semua kebahagiaan itu.

Taufan yang sedang menyesap yoghurt kotak, hampir menyembur, melihat kakaknya sudah berdiri tiba-tiba di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan.

"Ochobo, ngapain kamu di sini. Bukannya aku menyuruhmu ke Ruang Osis untuk melengkapi formulir pendaftaran Osis?"

Ochobo menatap kalut sang pemimpin geng—bukan, pemimpin Organisasi Intra Sekolah. "Eng—Iya, kak, maaf. Ochobo lupa tadi... Sekarang Ochobo ke sana deh, hehe..."

Ochobo buru-buru meninggalkan gerombolan itu. Disusul Iwan dan Stanley. "Err, Taufan kita pergi dulu, ya... ada urusan bentar... hehe, dah!"

"Ehh—!" Taufan memanggil nama mereka, namun terlambat, yang dipanggil sudah sukses kabur.

Taufan menatap sebal kakaknya yang kini menarik salah satu kursi kantin, lalu duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa sama sekali.

"Apaan sih, kak. Ganggu keasyikan orang aja," Taufan mendengus, namun omelannya lagi-lagi tak diindahkan Halilintar yang malah menatap yoghurt di tangan Taufan.

"Yoghurtnya enak?" lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, langsung menarik tangan Taufan, menyesap yoghurt langsung dari kotak yoghurt di tangan Taufan.

"OI—YOGHURT-KU!" Protes Taufan, hendak menarik kembali tangannya, tapi tangan kakaknya tetap tak bergeming. Halilintar terus menyesap Yoghurt itu sampai kempis, lalu baru melepas tangan Taufan setelah berkata dengan dinginnya,

"Buang sampah pada tempatnya. Jangan mengotori sekolah," lalu bangkit pergi meninggalkan Taufan.

"KAKAAAAAAK—!" Teriakan Taufan dan sumpa serapahnya sontak membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi lain yang ada di kantin, tak terkecuali guru Bimbingan Konseling (BK) yang langsung menjewer telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngapain, sih? Teriak-teriak begitu. Kan yang repot aku juga," Halilintar mendengus ketus setelah ia keluar dan memberi salam hormat pada Guru BK untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Ini semua salah kakak. Kenapa kau harus menghabiskan yoghurt-ku yang berharga," Taufan membalas ketus. Ia tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa kakaknya juga yang menyelamatkannya dari pembayaran denda pelanggaran sekolah.

Halilintar mendesis sebal, "Ya tapi nggak usah teriak lebay gitu."

Taufan mengangkat bahu. Tidak menjawab.

Halilintar mengangkat alis kirinya. Apa... adiknya selalu se-sensitif ini mengenai yoghurt?

"Kenapa? Kamu marah?" tanya Halilintar agak kalut, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tau, ah."

Taufan tak menghentikan langkahnya, ia terus berjalan mengikuti selasar sekolah, dan membelok masuk koridor menuju kelasnya.

Halilintar menatap punggung adiknya.

Apa Taufan selalu se-sensitif itu soal yoghurt?

Atau... hanya Halilintar yang memang selama ini tak mengenal adiknya sendiri?

Halilintar memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu melangkah pergi, kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kak. Ayo pulang."

Mata Halilintar berkedip beberapa kali. Alisnya yang tampak selalu mengernyit serius itu, kini mengernyit bertambah dalam melihat adiknya sudah tersenyum ceria, menghampirinya langsung di kelas—di mejanya, sepulang sekolah. Halilintar tak menyangka adiknya berani memasuki kawasan kelas tiga dengan entengnya, dengan wajah innocent.

"Kau... Kenapa kau tak tunggu aku di kelasmu," Halilintar melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan buku.

"Kakak kelamaan sih, jadi aku duluan aja nyamperin," nyengir Taufan.

"Enteng banget jawabanmu, bukannya tadi siang marah sama kakak karena yoghurt?" Halilintar tak menatapnya, tapi ia tahu Taufan kini sedang gelagapan.

"I—Itu..."

Halilintar tahu ada yang tak beres, tapi pikirannya segera teralihkan, ketika ia mendengar suara lain menghampiri mereka.

"Halilintar, ini adikmu yang sering kauceritakan itu? Wow, dia beneran mirip denganmu!" seorang gadis berhijab merah muda menghampiri Halilintar.

Taufan sedikit heran mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. _Sering diceritakan Kak Hali—?_

Sebelum ia melontarkan pertanyaan konyol yang nanti akan disesalinya. "Kak? Kakak cantik ini pacarmu?"

Taufan menerima hantaman double attack. Tidak dari Halilintar, tapi dari gadis itu.

"...Ma—Maaf... aku cuman bercanda..." sesal Taufan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf. Refleks," enteng gadis itu kemudian dengan senyum tanpa dosa, "Namaku Yaya, hai!" ia melambaikan tangan menyapa ramah.

"Ha—Hai, Kak Yaya..." kikuk Taufan sambil tersenyum takut. Dan ini pertama kalinya, ia menemukan orang yang lebih berbahaya ketimbang kakaknya, membuatnya harus berlindung di balik tubuh Halilintar.

"Makanya, jangan seenaknya ngomong," Halilintar memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap datar sang adik yang bersembunyi di balik ketiaknya. Halilintar kembali menatap Yaya. "Iya, dia adikku. Dia di kelas 1-D..." Halilintar mengacak rambut Taufan dengan tatapan datar tak berselera.

Wajah Taufan sedikit memerah, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat usapan di kepala dari sang kakak. Sampai akhirnya tatapan Halilintar berubah kaget.

"Taufan, mana topimu?"

Taufan menatap kakaknya ragu, "Eng... Taufan masukin tas..."

Halilintar mendelik heran. "Kenapa?"

"Menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini hujan. Aku gak mau topinya basah."

Halilintar mengernyit lagi, lalu melirik langit dari jendela kelasnya. Namun tak ada awan satupun di langit.

Halilintar mendengus, lalu menatap Yaya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Jangan lupa berkas-berkas data anggota baru, kau ketik ulang, ya," nadanya tegas dan terkesan memerintah. Namun Yaya hanya tersenyum dan menganggapnya sudah biasa.

"Beres," Yaya melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum, "Hati-hati di jalan, kalian berdua!"

Halilintar tak menjawab lagi. Ia segera menyeret adiknya keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang ngilangin?"

Taufan mendelik, lalu cepat-cepat tersenyum. "A—Apa maksud kakak—"

"Bohong lebih dari ini, akan kuhajar kau," Halilintar menatap tajam adiknya. "Sekarang, katakan, siapa yang ngilangin topimu?"

Taufan mundur beberapa langkah, "Ng—nggak ilang kok kak! Cu—Cuman robek...!"

Halilintar menatap tak percaya pada awalnya, namun Taufan kemudian mengeluarkan topi kesayangannya itu dari tasnya. Dan benar, kondisinya robek dan compang-camping. Halilintar merampas topi itu dari tangan Taufan, lalu memeriksa dengan teliti. Jelas robeknya topi itu akibat benda tajam—seperti silet atau _cutter_.

"Siapa yang ngerobek?"

Taufan tertawa, "Aku kak, hehe... Nggak sengaja tadi pas mata pelajaran seni rupa."

Halilintar menyipitkan matanya. Tentu ia tak mempercayai itu sama sekali. Apa mungkin? Sebuah topi yang biasanya ada di kepala, kemudian sobek hampir terbagi dua tanpa disengaja hanya oleh sebuah benda tajam biasa? Belum lagi bentuknya yang compang-camping, seolah penyobekan itu dilakukan berulang kali.

Jelas, Taufan tak pandai mengarang cerita.

Tapi Halilintar tak ingin membebaninya lagi dengan paksaan dan ancaman. Membuatnya berterus terang—yang padahal menggunakan tatapan tajam dan ancaman terbaik pun, jika dilihat-lihat, takkan menghadirkan jawaban untuk Halilintar. Selain itu, ada satu sifat adiknya yang baru ia ketahui kini bahwa sifat itu tak pernah berubah semenjak mereka taman kanak-kanak dulu.

Taufan hanya berbohong, untuk melindungi perasaan.

Entah itu perasaan siapa atau tentang apa. Tapi Taufan selalu berusaha berbohong untuk melindungi perasaan seseorang dan kakaknya.

Halilintar mengatur nafas dalam-dalam. Jika tidak—emosinya akan naik dan malah akan memperburuk kondisi hati sang adik—yang nampaknya sedari tadi sudah dikamuflase dengan senyuman-senyuman ceria.

Sungguh, meski adiknya tak pandai berbohong, tapi ia pandai menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Karena begitulah caranya menghadapi jauhnya jarak hubungan mereka selama ini.

"Ck," Halilintar berdecak nyaring. "Besok Sabtu, kan?"

Taufan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya? Kenapa? Kakak mau mengajakku kencan?"

Halilintar menahan emosinya sekali lagi. Ia tak tahu, sejak kapan adiknya suka bercanda dengan kalimat-kalimat nyerempet seperti itu—tapi yang jelas itu terasa semakin sering semenjak mereka satu sekolah dan selalu berhasil membuatnya jengkel.

"Bilang itu sekali lagi, dan Senin kau datang ke sekolah tanpa kepala."

"EEEHH?" Taufan langsung bergidik ngeri. "SEREM, OI."

Halilintar mendengus tak peduli. "Karena besok Sabtu, kita beli topi yang baru. Bangun pagi, besok kita berangkat pagi, Jangan membantah. Karena siang aku ada kegiatan club. Aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih dari jam 12 siang. Paham?"

Taufan terkejut sebentar, tapi senyumnya perlahan mengembang di bibirnya kemudian. "PAHAM! MAKASIH KAK!"

Taufan melompat hendak memeluk sang kakak untuk merayakan kegembiraannya, tapi si gesit Halilintar sukses menahan dahi Taufan dengan sendal jepit.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu... Kapan Taufan akan punya nyali untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa kakaknya mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuang jarak dan membuka diri?

.

.

.

* * *

 _...Bersambung di episode dua._

* * *

 **A/N:** Ya-Hallo! (?) _Ashoudan Zimmer desu_! Fanfic Boboiboy kedua yang pernah saya publish secara eksklusif di fanfiction. Biasanya saya hanya menulis mini-fic di akun FB saya yang mulai terbengkalai akibat kesibukan saya di dunia nyata. *elus sayang akun FB*

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau fanfic ini dirasa membingungkan dalam penggambaran karakternya. Intinya sebenarnya untuk chapter yang ini, saya ingin menunjukkan dulu bagaimana sosok Halilintar di mata Taufan. Walaupun di akhir chapter, pada akhirnya saya sedikit bikin penggambaran sosok Taufan di mata Halilintar. Di chapter ini juga belum ada cerita sama sekali, karena cuma penggambaran karakter doang.

Well, nampaknya penggambaran karakter akan berlanjut sampe chapter dua.

Ide konsep fanfic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari fanfic ' _ **Sibling Chaos**_ ' karya **Dark-Calamity Princess**. Hanya saja di sini saya ingin fokus tentang hubungan Halilintar dan Taufan sebagai kakak dan adik yang berbeda dua tahun umurnya, bukan sebagai anak kembar.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya, "Kemana Gempa?"

Jawabannya mungkin akan muncul di chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi. Entahlah. Yang jelas, Gempa di sini nggak kubikin sebagai kakak-adik dengan Halilintar dan Taufan, walaupun masih ada hubungan darah. Karena sebenarnya saya mau lebih fokus dengan brotherly-ship dua orang ini. Maafkan hamba, Gempa. Kamu saya titip sama Fang dulu ya— *disepak*

Anyway, maaf atas keababilan fanfic ini. Semoga diterima masyarakat fandom sini ya... *ngelap keringet dingin*

 _Okay, that's all! Meet you in next chapter, and feel free to review!_


	2. 9 Years Effort

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the authority to say that Boboiboy series are mine.

 **A/N:** _Saya... gak nyangka mendapat tanggapan positif soal fanfic ini... *nangis terharu* Thanks all! Err, pertama-tama saya mau sedikit membahas review. Rupanya banyak dari teman-teman yang sedikit bingung dengan genre fanfic ini ya? Sebenarnya sesuai dengan genre yang saya cantumkan, fanfic ini bergenre family. Lha? Terus, kenapa ada embel-embel Brotherly Love Complex? Uhm, begini, mungkin persepsi saya sedikit miring soal arti dari "Brotherly Love". Menurutku Brotherly Love itu gak sama dengan "Incest". Apalagi shonen-ai._

 _Yang dimaksud Brotherly-love di sini adalah cerita bromance kakak adik. Jadi bukan semacam cinta terlarang—(siapa yang bilang kayak cinta terlarang -_-)_

 _Mengenai kata-kata Taufan yang sering nyerempet sama Kak Hali, itu murni keisengan Taufan. Di chapter pertama kan sempat dikatakan bahwa Taufan melakukannya supaya kakaknya mulai jengkel dan menanggapinya dengan serius. Hmm... untuk lebih lengkapnya, akan dibahas di chapter ini deh._

 _Yak, kalau chapter kemarin mostly dihidangkan dari sudut pandang Taufan, untuk chapter ini dihidangkan dari sudut pandang sang sulung, Halilintar._

 _Oh ya, kemarin di review ada yang minta kenalan~ Tehee, jadi malu. *disepak* Iya, salam kenal, boleh panggil saya Jim. Pria. Kelahiran Cimahi. Umur 21. Single. Nomer hape— *disepak dua kali*_

 _Alright, stop babbling, Jim. Let's just skip to the story. Okay, here we go, enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **MY BROTHER AND I  
**_ **CHAPTER TWO**

" **9 Years Effort"**

.

.

.

 _Begitu mungil, begitu lemah._

Halilintar ikut tersenyum melihat sang ibu yang menangis haru, tak berhenti mengecup dahi bayi mungil. Kulitnya yang kemerahan dan masih keriput, menunjukkan betapa ia baru dilahirkan ke dunia ini beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Halilin," begitulah panggilan sang ibu untuk sang anak, Halilintar dengan gerakan pelan mendekati kasur sang ibu. "Lihat, ini adikmu, Taufan."

Halilintar mendangah, tubuhnya yang kecil ingin memanjat kasur, namun tak berhasil. Sesosok pria bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya, mengangkatnya cuma-cuma ke atas kasur kemudian.

"Papa, makasih..."

Laki-laki itu membalas dengan senyum, dan sedikit usapan di kepala mungil Halilintar.

Halilintar merangkak di kasur ibunya, mendekati gendongan sang ibu, lalu menatap teliti adiknya. Alisnya mengernyit seperti biasanya.

Namun kernyitan itu hilang, ketika tangannya digenggam tangan mungil bayi kecil itu. Halilintar tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Salam kenal, Taufan! Aku Halilintar!" Halilintar menggoyangkan tangan mungil Taufan yang masih terpejam.

"Halilin... Jangan digoyang kencang-kencang dulu, ya... Adikmu kan masih kecil dan lemah..." suara lembut sang ibu menghentikan kegiatan Halilintar yang terlalu semangat. Halilintar kontan melepas tangan sang adik lalu menundukkan kepala, menatap sang ibu dengan wajah menyesal.

"Maaf, Ma..."

Ibunya tertawa kecil melihat anak yang kini menjadi anak tertuanya itu menatap takut padanya. "Halilin, mulai sekarang kamu akan jadi kakak. Jadilah kakak yang kuat untuk Taufan, ya?"

 _Jadi kuat. Untuk Taufan..._

 _Aku harus kuat, aku tak boleh lemah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Halilintar membuka matanya yang merah dengan kaget. Entah karena alarm-nya yang berbunyi nyaring, atau karena mimpi barusan. Halilintar tak mau memikirkannya.

Menghela nafas panjang lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal, merupakan aktifitas pertamanya sebelum masuk kamar mandi lalu sikat gigi dan mandi. Halilintar merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menganut obsesi terhadap ketepatan waktu. Waktu adalah uang? Tidak, dia tidak pernah suka kata-kata itu. Karena baginya waktu tetap berharga walaupun tak menghasilkan uang. Waktu istirahat, misalnya. Caranya berpikir mengenai waktu memang aneh, tapi pada akhirnya ia sama seperti beberapa orang tegang yang lain. Obsesi terhadap waktu.

Lain cerita dengan adiknya, Halilintar tahu, Taufan sangat berbeda dengannya mengenai prinsip itu. Kalau Halilintar bangun jam enam pagi, maka sang adik akan bangun satu atau dua jam setelahnya. Maka dari itu setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyeka rambutnya yang basah, Halilintar cukup percaya kalau adiknya masih tidur cantik (kepala Halilintar mulai sakit menggunakan kata 'cantik'—meski itu hanya kiasan sarkasme sekalipun) dan seperti biasa, Halilintar tak mau merepotkan diri untuk membangunkannya.

Kaos, jaket New York dan celana jeans merupakan kombinasi favorit Halilintar. Ia suka pakaian rapih, tapi ia lebih suka pakaian santai di waktu libur. Setelah semua yang berhubungan dengan penampilan beres, Halilintar membuka gorden jendela, dan membukanya. Sedikit kaget karena jendelanya basah. Melirik keluar, ia melihat seluruh perkarangan rumah basah. Nampaknya semalam hujan lebat dan itu membuktikan musim sudah mulai memasuki musim hujan.

Halilintar mendengus. Ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan musim. Ia lantas membuka ponselnya, dan melihat beberapa pesan SMS belum terbaca menumpuk di Kotak Masuk. Ada sekitar sepuluh pesan SMS yang berlainan pengirimnya. Halilintar mengernyit, lalu membukanya satu persatu. Dua diantaranya, pesan dari Yaya yang mengomel karena telepon tak diangkat semalam, padahal Yaya membutuhkannya untuk tanda tangan pengesahan daftar murid Osis baru hari ini. Halilintar mengabaikan pesan itu dengan wajah tanpa bersalah. Kemudian dua pesan yang lain, dari ayah dan ibu yang mengatakan mereka takkan pulang di akhir minggu ini dan beberapa pesan panjang lainnya. Tipikal orang tua. Lalu seperti biasa di akhir pesan mereka selalu ada embel-embel, 'Jaga Taufan, ya'.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya, lalu hanya mengetik balasan cepat, 'ok' atas pesan panjang itu. Selanjutnya lima pesan lainnya hanyalah SMS sampah dari operator. Halilintar mendengus, merasa waktunya terbuang sia-sia membaca pesan sampah itu. Tersisa satu SMS—dan kali ini menyita tatapan Halilintar agak lama.

 **' _Kak. Masih bangun?'  
Today, 00.30 AM_**

Pengirimnya Taufan. Diulangi sekali lagi, pengirimnya Taufan.

Halilintar rasanya mau menjerit emosi.

 _UNTUK APA BOCAH ITU NGIRIM SMS KE ORANG YANG TIDUR TEPAT DI SAMPING KAMARNYA._

Halilintar hela nafas berat, ia lihat waktu datangnya pesan itu. Tertulis ' _today, 00.30 AM_ ' di bawah pesan Taufan. Sekarang Halilintar agak paham kenapa adiknya yang suka aneh-aneh itu mengirimkan SMS padanya. Pilihannya hanya dua. Taufan tak bisa tidur, atau ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

Tapi pilihan-pilihan itu sedikit diragukan Halilintar. Karena meski manja dan suka cari perhatian dengan orang-orang sekitarnya, tapi Taufan tak pernah mengganggunya malam-malam hanya untuk urusan seperti itu. Malah, Taufan hampir tak pernah mengganggunya sama sekali—baik itu malam, ataupun siang. Selain itu, Taufan pandai sekali menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya.

Dengan hanya sebuah senyuman palsu.

Halilintar duduk menunduk di pinggir kasurnya. Hanya dengan satu pikiran itu, cukup membuat si tangguh dan idola sekolah, Halilintar, tak menampakkan wajah garangnya.

Taufan merupakan satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki. Sifatnya seenaknya dan kadang terlihat serampangan serta badung. Halilintar tak pernah cukup mengerti melihat kelakuan Taufan yang selalu bisa terlihat ceria dan marah sesukanya. Halilintar tahu semua kesukaan, hobi, dan sifat Taufan. Taufan yang mencintai skateboard, Taufan yang menyukai yogurt, Taufan yang senang dengan barang apapun yang diberikannya atau orang tuanya, atau Taufan yang sering cari perhatian pada teman-temannya—terutama yang perempuan—dan kebiasaan lainnya.

Tapi pengetahuan Halilintar mengenai adiknya hanya cukup sampai di situ. Tidak sampai pada pengetahuan mengenai apa yang tak disukai adik satu-satunya itu.

Itu membuat Halilintar tak mengerti, bagaimana ia harus melindunginya. Dan hingga hari ini, Halilintar tak pernah melihat adiknya benar-benar menangis.

Halilintar membanting setengah tubuhnya ke kasur, lalu mengangkat _smartphone-_ nya, menatap pesan SMS dari sang adik yang membuatnya berpikir panjang—tidak seperti Halilintar biasanya yang cepat mengambil keputusan, tegas, dan seorang pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Taufan, selalu membuatnya bingung. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi adiknya yang sulit diterka cara berpikirnya itu.

Apa... karena selama ini mereka jarang bicara?

Halilintar mengedipkan matanya, lalu pandangannya mulai sayu. Ia tahu, pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu membuatnya bersalah. Halilintar tidak menyangkal bahwa mereka memang jarang bicara atau bertemu. Bahkan, mereka selalu berbeda sekolah. Berbeda sekolah? Benar, selama sembilan tahun ini mereka berbeda sekolah, dan hingga detik ini Halilintar tak paham kenapa mereka selalu berbeda sekolah. Perbedaan kemampuan otak? Jangan bercanda. Halilintar lebih tahu dari siapapun kalau Taufan itu sebenarnya cerdas, hanya saja Taufan tipe pemalas—berbeda dengan dirinya. Taufan senang menunda beberapa hal yang menurutnya tak penting—tugas sekolah sekalipun. Dan sayangnya, hampir semua urusan ia anggap tak penting, hanya _skateboarding_ -lah satu-satunya yang berada di atas semua urusan.

Halilintar berguling ke samping, membuka ponselnya lalu membuka album folder foto.

Ups. Ternyata ada yang menarik dari album folder foto itu. Tapi ini hanya rahasia penulis, pembaca dan Halilintar. Ya, seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, hampir semua foto dalam album foldernya dibintangi oleh sang adik.

Halilintar menggeserkan jarinya di layar ponsel, dan melihat satu persatu foto adiknya. Dari sekian foto, hanya satu foto yang sealu berhasil menyita perhatiannya lebih lama dari foto-foto lainnya. Itu adalah foto Taufan yang sedang melambai ke kamera dan tersenyum lebar dengan beberapa lumpur mengotori wajah bulatnya. Foto itu diambil sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu, dengan menggunakan kamera film. Untuk mencetak foto tersebut, Halilintar harus meminta sang ayah untuk mencucinya di ruang gelap, lalu mencetaknya dalam sebuah kertas foto. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Halilintar yang sudah memiliki _smartphones_ memutuskan untuk memfoto ulang foto tersebut untuk disimpan secara digital, sebelum benar-benar lusuh termakan usia.

Kenapa Halilintar paling menyukai foto itu, katamu? Tentu saja, karena itu adalah karya pertamanya dalam mengambil gambar sang adik. Meski agak buram dan _blur_ , tapi Halilintar tetap tak bisa lupa dengan senyum Taufan saat itu.

" _Kaaak! Liaaatt, Taufan main lumpul!"_

" _Lumpur."_

Halilintar tersenyum tipis jika ingat kejadian waktu itu. Adiknya hanya nyengir ketika sang kakak membenahi cara bicaranya yang cadel. Halilintar tak ingat apa yang mereka obrolkan sebelum itu, tapi Halilintar ingat, di lehernya tergantung kamera film yang dipinjamkan sang ayah.

" _Taufan!"_ Halilintar mendekati sang adik, lalu melambaikan tangan. _"Lihat ke sini, aku mau foto kamu!"_

Lalu Halilintar ingat, Taufan yang tidak pemalu—seperti dirinya, spontan langsung melambaikan kedua tangan ke kamera lalu tersenyum.

" _Aku cayang Kak Haliii!"_

 _Ckrik._

Satu foto tersimpan dalam kamera, seiring wajah Halilintar memerah ringan.

" _Gak ada kata-kata lain, apa? Bodoh!"_

" _Ehh? Memangnya halus bilang apa?"_

" _Bi—bilang 'cis' kek!"_

" _Buncis? Tapi Taufan gak suka buncis—"_

Lalu mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya. Jika ingat itu, Halilintar ikut emosi rasanya. Mereka bertengkar selama satu jam hanya masalah buncis dan 'cis' (atau 'cheese!' dalam Bahasa Inggris).

Lepas dari masalah sayang atau tidak, Halilintar memang memiliki watak yang keras—meski itu terhadap adiknya sendiri. Halilintar memang ketus dan dingin, tapi percayalah, itu hanya salah satu caranya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan orang. Dengan kata lain, Halilintar sebenarnya orang yang anti-sosial.

Namun, semakin kau dekat dan berada di lingkaran pertemanan Halilintar, kau akan semakin mengerti bahwa halilintar sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian bak pangeran yang peduli dengan rakyatnya. Dan sisi dirinya yang seperti itu sudah bukan rahasia di antara penulis dan pembaca lagi. Semua orang di SMA Pulau Rintis sudah tahu itu. Buktinya, tidak pernah ada yang takut atau marah balik ketika Halilintar membentak atau bersikap ketus pada orang-orang—seperti saat di kelas Taufan kemarin. Bahkan para guru pun sudah paham dengan caranya bicara. Dan mereka juga tahu, bahwa Halilintar tipe yang bisa bersikap ramah jika perlu. Hanya saja semua hal dianggap tak perlu bagi Halilintar (Kakak adik rupanya sama saja).

Tapi, sekali lagi, di antara penulis, pembaca, dan orang-orang itu, rupanya hanya Taufan yang tidak tahu bahwa Halilintar sudah dimaklumi semua orang seperti itu.

Taufan masih menganggap bahwa semua orang benci dan takut pada kakaknya. Kesimpulan itu diambil setelah insiden pelabrakan kemarin. Sebuah insiden yang tak ingin Taufan sampaikan pada kakaknya—tapi ternyata diketahui sang kakak duluan.

Taufan marah soal kakaknya yang tak peduli padanya. Tapi Halilintar tak menggubrisnya. Karena saat Halilintar datang ke kelasnya waktu itu, Taufan tidak tahu, bahwa orang-orang yang sudah melabraknya—sedang memohon ampunan pada Kepala Sekolah untuk tidak di skors.

Halilintar merasa bangga bisa meringkus orang-orang yang menyakiti adiknya. Tapi ia tak bisa terus bangga setelah tahu adiknya mulai terkena tanda-tanda ' _bullying'_. Sebuah insiden yang umum terjadi di kalangan siswa-siswi. Dan apa yang membuat Halilintar bertambah jengkel adalah, sikap adiknya yang sama sekali tak korperatif! Di saat masalah genting seperti itu, sifat Taufan yang suka menutup-nutupi kambuh! Halilintar benar-benar tak mengerti lagi soal sifat adiknya yang labil itu.

Meski Halilintar paham, nampaknya adiknya berusaha melindungi perasaan seseorang.

Tapi siapa? Dirinya? Atau...

Orang yang mem- _bully_?

Pikirannya yang sudah melayang lama, terpaksa buyar ketika hidungnya tak sengaja mencium bau daging asap panggang dari arah luar kamarnya. Tepatnya dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masak?" Halilintar menatap punggung sang adik yang sedang sibuk menaruh daging asap panggang ke atas roti-roti panggang.

Taufan menoleh, lalu tersenyum ceria ke arahnya. "Oh, pagi, kak!"

"Hn," Halilintar hanya mengangguk lalu menarik kursi.

Taufan menghidangkan roti sandwich panggang itu ke hadapan Halilintar seiring kakaknya duduk tegap. Halilintar melirik sandwich itu, kemudian menatap adiknya hati-hati.

"Woi, nggak ada racun! Enak aja!" Seolah bisa menerka apa pikiran Halilintar, Taufan protes segenap hati. Halilintar mendengus keras.

"Racun sih nggak masalah, yang aku takutkan rasanya," Halilintar mengambil garpu, lalu menusuk-nusukkan garpu itu ke sandwich dengan wajah siaga.

Taufan hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sentimen pada masakannya.

"Coba aja dulu. Dasar bawel," keluhnya sebal. Dan daripada memikirkan kecurigaan kakaknya, Taufan memilih memakan duluan sarapan yang ia buat sendiri itu. Tentu saja kegiatan makan sang adik sekarang ini masuk ke dalam daftar pengawasan Halilintar untuk menghasilkan keputusan 'layak makan' atau tidak.

Halilintar melihat adiknya makan dan tenang-tenang saja. Malah mulai membuat rasa penasarannya muncul, lalu,

"Selamat makan," Halilintar memotong sedikit sandwichnya dengan pisau, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya pelan-pelan.

 _Enak._

Wajah Halilintar memerah pelan. Malu karena ternyata masakan adiknya yang sudah ia curigai, mampu memanjakan lidahnya lebih baik dari makanan apapun.

"Sandwich-mu mirip Mama..." Halilintar berkomentar dengan suara kecil. Taufan tertegun.

"APA ITU PUJIAN?" katanya melonjak riang. Halilintar menatap datar sang adik. "YES~! Akhirnya Kak Hali mengakui kemampuankuuuu!"

 _Padahal aku nggak muji.._. Pikir Halilintar lelah. Mungkin karena Taufan tahu, masakan ibu mereka adalah satu-satunya di dunia ini yang tak pernah dikomentari Halilintar.

"Hah," Halilintar mendengus, "Ini kan cuman roti sandwich. Semua orang bisa bikin ini. Bodoh."

Taufan mengembungkan pipinya. Masih saja kakaknya keras kepala.

"Mama lagi nggak ada, nanti siang aku yang bikin bekal buat Kak Hali. Kakak ada kegiatan club, kan?"

Halilintar menjawab cepat, "Nggak usah. Pasti nggak enak."

Tapi Taufan tak mendengarkan, "Kakak suka nasi goreng, kan?"

"Kubilang nggak usah," Halilintar mulai menatap sang adik dengan tatapan penuh ancaman, tapi yang ditatap pura-pura makan. Akhirnya Halilintar menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau saja, kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, kalau tak enak, aku takkan segan membuang bekalmu ke tong sampah," Halilintar menambahkan, "Atau membakarnya di hadapanmu."

"KEJAM!" protes Taufan cepat, ia menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi kalau enak—"

Halilintar memotong kalimat Taufan dengan santai, "Kalau enak, kamu harus membuatkan kakak bekal setiap Mama dan Papa nggak ada di rumah."

"HAH?!" Taufan mengedipkan matanya, tak terima. "Memangnya aku pembantumu!"

Halilintar menyangga dagunya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat aksi protes adiknya—yang padahal baru beberapa menit lalu, adiknya-lah yang memaksa untuk membuatkannya bekal. Kalau Taufan akan bersikap egois, kenapa dirinya tak boleh jadi pangeran egois melebihi adiknya?

"Karena kau tak menjawab, kuanggap iya," Halilintar menolak mendengar aksi protes Taufan, lalu melahap potongan terakhir sandwich-nya. Bangkit dan menaruh piring di wastafel.

"Nah, pembantu. Cepet cuci."

"Aku bukan pembantumu, kakak sialan!" Taufan berdiri dan menendang kaki sang kakak, namun Halilintar dengan gesit nan santainya menghindar. Bonus, sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Taufan.

"WADAW!"

"Jangan kurang ajar sama kakakmu. Nah, cepetan cuci, mau pergi cari topi, nggak?"

Ekspresi sebal Taufan seketika berubah bahagia. Ia cepat-cepat mencuci piring-piring itu, lalu pergi menyusul sang kakak yang sudah menunggunya di teras rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak, es krimnya cair tuh. Kalau gak mau dimakan, buat Taufan aja, sini!" Taufan nyengir riang, menyodorkan tangannya.

"Enak aja," Halilintar menarik es krimnya jauh-jauh dari sang adik, lalu melancarkan aura kutukan—yang ternyata tak mempan pada sang adik.

Halilintar melirik keresek putih di tangan Taufan. "Kau tak mau memakai topimu sekarang?"

Taufan ikut menatap keresek di tangannya. "Pengen sih, kak... Tapi takut rusak..."

"Maksudmu, topi yang dibelikan kakak jelek, gitu? Gak bagus, gitu?" Halilintar mulai tersulut emosi. Ia tahu adiknya tak berpikir begitu, tapi setidaknya itu akan berhasil menggugah sang adik untuk mengenakan topi yang baru dibelikannya itu.

"Iya, jelek. Selera kakak payah," Taufan menatap remeh sang kakak.

Cnut.

Halilintar memiringkan kepala, menyeringai kelam, "Apa perlu kepalamu kuhilangkan, supaya nggak perlu pakai topi lagi?"

"BERCANDA KAK, INI BAGUS KOK," tampik Taufan cepat. Reaksinya hanya sepersekian detik, setelah Halilintar menyeringai kelam. Luar biasa.

Halilintar mendengus, sekarang ia tak tahu, adiknya itu barusan berkata jujur atau memang bergurau. "Ck. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah karena membeli topi yang salah. Kau bilang kau suka yang itu tadi," Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya, sambil menggigit es krimnya yang tinggal setengah.

Taufan mendelik, lalu tersenyum menahan tawa. "Apa sih, kak. Gitu aja dipikirin. Taufan suka, kok, topinya," ia mengeluarkan topi itu dari pembungkusnya. Topi dengan corak biru, putih dan sedikit kuning. Modelnya hampir mirip dengan topinya yang rusak, hanya saja topinya yang ini tak ada tiga tanduk mencuat seperti topinya terdahulu—yang sering disebut kakaknya "topi anak kecil banget". Taufan tersenyum menatap topi di tangannya, lalu mengenakannya, dengan gaya topi miringnya yang biasa.

"Gimana, kak? Taufan keren, kan?"

"Keren," puji Halilintar, disambung dengan kalimat sentuhan akhir, "Topinya. Bukan kamunya."

Taufan menepuk pundak Halilintar sambil geleng-geleng sombong, "Jujurlah saja, wahai kakakku yang _tsundere_."

Halilintar mendelik, spontan mengangkat kepalan tangannya, "NIH."

"Ampuuun!" Meski berkata demikian, Taufan tertawa. Dan tawa Taufan membuat tatapan Halilintar sedikit melembut.

Sudah lama sekali. Kapan ia terakhir kali melihat tawa adiknya yang seperti ini? Halilintar sudah tak ingat. Itu membuatnya sedikit banyak merindukan tawa ceria Taufan yang seperti ini. Tawa yang tulus dan menyenangkan—sama seperti yang ada di foto. Dan senyum inilah yang membuat Halilintar diam-diam meneguhkan hatinya untuk selalu menjadi kuat dan melindungi Taufan apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun itu artinya Halilintar harus rela meluangkan waktu istirahatnya selama sembilan tahun ini untuk berada di luar rumah.

Senyum Taufan membuat Halilintar sedikit tersenyum ikhlas—sampai ia mendengar komentar adiknya,

"...Kakak ngapain senyum-senyum gitu. Menjijikan... Mirip om-om pedo—"

Oke. Lupakan, Halilintar. Adikmu tak pernah sebaik yang kauharapkan.

 _ **BUAGH!**_

Asap mengepul dari benjolan di kepala Taufan yang kini menatap lantai dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maap, kak. Habis mirip sih—"

Halilintar meliriknya tajam, Taufan cepat-cepat membelokkan topik.

"Wa—Wah, hari ini cerah ya!"

Halilintar mendengus, "Jangan mengalihkan topik."

Taufan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan lugu, "Eeeh? Apa? Aku gak mengalihkan topik, kook!"

Halilintar membalas tatapan lugu adiknya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku punya topik yang lebih bagus daripada itu."

Taufan mengerjap.

"Siapa yang merusak topimu, kemarin?" kata Halilintar tanpa basa-basi. Taufan kontan diam, lalu balas menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan santai.

"Aku punya topik yang lebih bagus daripada topik kakak," Halilintar mengernyit, Taufan melanjutkan, "Kenapa kakak ingin menghabiskan masa setahun terakhir SMA kakak denganku?"

Halilintar diam. Lalu, ia menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah merah. Keringat dingin mengucur di pipinya.

"...Hari ini memang cerah, ya, kau benar."

Taufan sweatdrop. Pada akhirnya, sang kakak mendaur ulang apa yang sudah menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Ternyata mereka sama.

Sama-sama suka menutupi masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"HAH! HIAH! SORYAH!"

Suara-suara teriakan penuh semangat dari klub karate membahana di lapangan sekolah, bercampur dengan suara-suara semangat dari klub-klub lain.

Taufan menatap klub kakaknya dari kejauhan. Halilintar kelihatan penuh energi dengan aura membara, melatih adik-adik kelasnya. Jelas sekali, beberapa di antara adik kelasnya takut menghadapi matanya. Beberapa orang itu adalah orang-orang bersabuk putih. Mungkin mereka anggota yang baru bergabung dengan klub baru. Taufan duduk di rerumputan pinggir lapangan, lalu merebahkan diri, menatap langit. Menghela nafas berat.

"Kau bosan?" Halilintar menghampirinya tak beberapa lama kemudian, dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya. Menyeka keringat di pipinya dengan handuk, lalu menenggak air dari botol sports-nya dengan cepat. "Fuah—" Halilintar, menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, "Padahal sudah kubilang kan tadi, kau di rumah saja. Kenapa kau bersikukuh mengikutiku."

Taufan melonjak duduk, "Siapa yang ngikutin kakak! Aku kan ke sini juga karena ada janji sama Ochobo, Iwan dan Stanley buat main skateboard! Kak Suzi juga!"

"Hoo~ Kak Suzi~" Halilintar manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi usil.

Taufan memerah menahan malu. Ia tak sangka kakaknya yang biasanya pendiam dan galak, mulai menggodanya dengan candaan.

"Apa sih, kak. Cemburu ya? Kalo cemburu ngomong aja, Taufan bakal setia kok sama kakak..." Taufan tersenyum-senyum tak kalah usil. Dan...

 _ **DUAGH.**_

Benjol di kepala Taufan mengepul dengan indahnya.

Halilintar mendengus. Bisa-bisanya dia yang berniat mengusili adiknya, malah diusili balik.

"Taufaaan!" seseorang melambaikan tangan dari sisi lain di lapangan. Taufan melirik, dan ia melihat kawan-kawannya melambaikan tangan.

"Ah! Itu dia Ochobo dan yang lain!" Taufan bangkit berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada kakaknya.

Halilintar menatap bingung tangan Taufan, membuat Taufan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Akhirnya karena gemas, Taufan mengambil paksa tangan kakaknya yang sedang menganggur, lalu menempelkannya dengan dahinya.

"Taufan pergi dulu kak, jangan lupa bekalnya dimakan," Taufan tersenyum setelah salim. "Assalammualaikum!"

"Eh? Eng—Ya, hati-hati... Wa'alaikumsalam..." Halilintar mengangguk dengan bingung, seiring Taufan pergi menjauh darinya.

Halilintar hanya merasa kalut. Taufan tak pernah salim padanya sebelumnya. Biasanya hanya mengucapkan salam, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Entahlah, Halilintar merasa tak nyaman dengan tingkah Taufan yang baru dilihatnya ini. Lebih tepatnya, malu. Apa... hubungan kakak-adik yang sebenarnya itu... seperti ini?

Halilintar mendangah melihat langit. Warna awan di langit itu, mulai memudar keabuan. Menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan pada jam seperti ini, Halilintar mulai tak nyaman jika tak melihat sosok adiknya yang menyebalkan itu hadir di rumah. Belum lagi cuaca yang semakin mendukung perasaan tidak enaknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Halilintar merasa khawatir terhadap sang adik. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasa rasa khawatirnya itu tidak karuan sehingga menyebabkan rasa panik—yang tak pernah ditunjukkan si tenang Halilintar.

Karena lama sebelum ini, ia selalu santai. Meski Taufan jarang di rumah dan jarang mengobrol dengannya, tapi ia selalu pulang sebelum makan malam. Halilintar tak pernah harus merepotkan diri khawatir dengan sang adik, karena orang tuanya selalu hadir untuk Taufan dan menjaga Taufan. Kalaupun orang tuanya tak ada di rumah, Taufan tak pernah berbuat masalah dan tetap datang sebelum makan malam.

Tapi kali ini hujan lebat, dan semua berita di televisi memang meramalkan akan terjadi badai malam ini.

Pikiran Halilintar bertambah kalut. Belum lagi ponsel Taufan yang sedari tadi nampaknya tak aktif. Halilintar tak tahu dimana sang adik berada. Ia bahkan sempat mengecek lokasi sang adik melalui GPS yang ada di media sosial, namun koneksi tak menunjukkan wajah baik di cuaca yang tak bersahabat begini. Teman-teman Taufan yang tadi ditelepon olehnya juga menjawab bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersama dengan Taufan saat ini. Dengan kata lain, Taufan sedang sendiri.

"Halo? Taufan? Dimana kamu? Kenapa belum pulang?" Halilintar menyambar cepat, setelah ponselnya akhirnya berhasil menghubungi sang adik.

" _Ma—Maaf kak! Taufan kejebak hujan!"_

Suara dari seberang ponsel terdengar samar karena tertutup suara hujan.

"Udah tau hujan, kenapa gak nelpon kakak buat ngejemput, hah!" Halilintar mulai jengkel.

" _E—eh itu... Soalnya Taufan..._ " suara Taufan tenggelam bersama dengan gemuruh hujan.

"SUDAHLAH! Sekarang katakan saja dimana kamu!" Halilintar memekik panik. Suara petir menggelegar, terdengar dari seberang sana. "Halo? Taufan?"

Tak ada sahutan dari lawan bicaranya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi Halilintar.

"TAUFAN! HALO! HEY, JAWAB KAKAK!"

Lalu sambungan terputus.

Halilintar menggeram kesal, tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung keluar membawa payung dan jas hujan. Tapi kemana ia harus mencari? Tahu tempatnya saja tidak!

Saat belum meninggalkan pagar rumah, Halilintar merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Lalu melihat nomor tak dikenal terpampang di layarnya.

"Kak Ketu!" Halilintar langsung tahu itu suara Ochobo, karena satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang memanggilnya begitu hanya dia, "Barusan aku menelepon pemilik warung, katanya ia melihat Taufan masuk gudang belakang sekolah, kak!"

"Berapa menit yang lalu?"

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu!"

Halilintar tak mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, ia langsung menutup ponselnya. Berlari masuk ke garasi, lalu mengeluarkan motor kopling milik sang ayah.

"Maaf, Pa, darurat. Sekali-kali aku melanggar larangan Papa," desis Halilintar tak pada siapapun, lalu menstarter motornya cepat. Melesat segera ke arah SMA Pulau Rintis.

.

.

.

.

"TAUFAN!" Halilintar berteriak di depan pintu gudang belakang sekolah setelah memakirkan motornya sembarang dekat gudang.

Suara petir bertubi-tubi menghantam langit, dan Halilintar semakin khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya.

"TAUFAN DIMANA KAMU, KUMOHON JAWAB AKU!" Halilintar berteriak sekali lagi, kali ini ia menggedor pintu gudang. Namun tak ada jawaban, hanya suara petir dan hujan deras yang terdengar.

Memutari gudang, ia ingat kalau gudang itu memiliki jendela dan—ketemu! Sayang sekali jendela itu setinggi 2,5 meter dan Halilintar harus memutar otak untuk bisa memanjatnya. Karena tembok itu tak memiliki apapun untuk bisa dipanjat (seperti pipa drainase atau pohon) di sekitarnya, akhirnya ia menggunakan motornya untuk dijadikan pijakan.

Jendela itu tak pernah dikunci, jadi Halilintar dapat dengan mudah membukanya dan memanjat masuk.

"TAUFAN!" Halilintar memekik memanggil ketika matanya menangkap wujud seseorang sedang jongkok dengan kondisi badan yang basah kuyup dan menggigil hebat.

Halilintar spontan memeluknya dari belakang.

Taufan menoleh, matanya membulat kaget melihat kakaknya sudah di sana.

"Ka—Kak Hali—"

 _ **BLAAARRR!**_

"—AAAHH!" Suara petir mencegah Taufan untuk meneruskan kata-katanya, berganti dengan suara pekikan.

Halilintar mendelik kaget saat mendengar jeritan itu, ditambah pola tingkah Taufan yang semakin gemetar takut dan menutup telinganya. Halilintar terdiam lama, lalu merapatkan kepala sang adik pada dadanya.

"...Jadi... begitu," Halilintar memelankan suaranya, tatapan matanya yang biasanya garang, melembut tenang, lalu melirik tubuh adiknya yang dingin dan gemetar. Dilihatnya sang adik yang meringkuk di pelukannya sambil menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat setan.

Dan sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Halilintar melihat sang adik menangis.

' _Kak. Masih bangun?'_

Halilintar teringat, tentang sms adiknya semalam.

Halilintar tidak peka. Itu sms dari Taufan yang meminta perlindungan pada sang kakak, dari hujan lebat semalam.

Betapa tak bergunanya ia sebagai kakak selama sembilan tahun ini. Ia merasa mengetahui semua tentang adiknya—tapi hal sederhana ini pun tak tahu.

Halilintar menangis. Hatinya malu sekaligus pedih.

Untuk apa ia belajar bela diri selama sembilan tahun ini, jika ia masih gagal melindungi sang adik. Untuk apa ia mempertahankan keteguhannya untuk melindungi sang adik—yang padahal bukan itu yang dibutuhkan sang adik!

 _ADIKMU HANYA BUTUH DIRIMU DISAMPINGNYA, HALILINTAR!_

Petir menyambar sekali lagi, tapi kali ini di hati Halilintar.

"...Maafkan aku... Taufan..." suara Halilintar melemah. Tapi cukup didengar oleh telinga Taufan. "...Maafkan kakak..."

Taufan tak lagi terisak. Nafasnya mulai tenang, dan tangan dingin Taufan mulai menghangat setelah mendengar kata-kata kakaknya.

Taufan tersenyum, "Kenapa... kakak minta ma..." tapi tanda-tanda bahwa tangan dingin mulai menghangat itu bukan hal yang baik. Halilintar mulai melihat kulit Taufan berubah merah.

Halilintar mendelik. Apalagi setelah adiknya memejamkan mata dan tak bersuara lagi.

Taufan pingsan karena suhu di tubuhnya terlalu tinggi.

"Oh, tidak... TAUFAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung.  
Next chapter:  
"All You Gotta Have is GUTS!"**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Ma—Maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan panjang dan membosankan, tapi seenggaknya di sini agak terungkap beberapa masalah, ya? Saya sedikit kesulitan di chapter ini sebenarnya, karena hubungan mereka terlalu njelimet padahal masalahnya sederhana. Aduh, semoga pembaca masih tabah menghadapi cerita njelimet hubungan kakak-adik ini, ya... *lap keringet dingin*_

 _Yang jelas, Halilintar mulai kelihatan agak 'soft' ya di sini? Nggak garang kayak di chapter sebelumnya. Halilintar mulai jinak dan gak menggigit. Bahahaa~ *dibakar hidup2 sama fans club Halilintar*_

 _Kalau chapter ini terkesan panjang dan serius, chapter depan mulai agak ringan dan banyak unsur humornya lagi, kok. Karena... Gempa dan Fang akan muncul! Yeaheeaaa~ *disepak*_

 _Oke, segitu aja, maapin author yang abal dan belum mandi ini... sekian dulu, jya!_

 _Feel free to review, by the way~_


	3. All You Gotta Have is GUTS!

**Disclamer** : Boboiboy and all of its characters are belong to Monsta.

 **Author's Warning:** Chapter dengan cerita yang kompleks—dimana ketika membuat chapter ini author meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya bukan homo dan memegang teguh bendera bromance.

Kenyataannya author gagal.

Mereka... terlalu manis.

Maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taufan mendongak. Sambil memeluk bantal favoritnya yang bau apek, ia menatap sang ibu yang memunggunginya. Sibuk momotong bahan makanan. Di sela-sela suara air yang mendidih panas, Taufan berkata dengan suara mungilnya.

"Mama... Kenapa Mama kasih namaku Taufan?"

Ibunya menoleh, tersenyum lembut setelah menaruh pisau di tempat aman. "Ara? Taufan ingin tahu?" ia jongkok, lalu menyentuh pipi gembil Taufan. Si kecil mengangguk lugu, tapi tatapannya terkesan sedih. "Hm? Kenapa, sayang?"

"...Habis... Temen-temen bilang, namaku aneh..."

Sang ibu tertawa kecil, sampai ia tertegun mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari Taufan.

"...Aku juga... benci nama kakak."

"Karena kau takut petir?"

Taufan mengangguk. "Suara petir dan halilintar itu bikin aku takut... Ma, Mama bikin acara bubur merah sama bubur putih aja ma, ganti nama kakak..."

Sang ibu tertawa keras. Ia tak sangka anak berumur enam tahun tahu ritual adat mengganti nama. Taufan hanya mengembungkan pipi ketika sang ibu menertawakan ide brilian-nya.

Sang ibu berhenti tertawa melihat reaksi anaknya, lalu memeluk dan menggendongnya. Dibawanya sang anak mendekati jendela, lalu dengan cepat gorden putih yang menutupi disingkap. Taufan melihat cahaya masuk, dan sang kakak yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengan sang ayah di halaman belakang rumah. Saat itu, halaman belakang rumah kelihatan becek, dan jelas nampak seperti baru hujan lebat. Air-air bekas hujan menggenang dan mencipratkan lumpur ke arah dua pemain sepak bola dadakan itu. Meski begitu, sang kakak tetap menendang bola penuh semangat dengan sang ayah dan tertawa ceria.

Senyum dan tawa Halilintar saat itu begitu terang dan bercahaya bagi si kecil Taufan, sehingga membuatnya takjub. "Ka—Kak Hali bersinar...!"

Ibu tertawa kecil sekali lagi, mengetahui anaknya itu begitu polos, sehingga tak tahu bahwa wajah Halilintar bersinar karena efek sinar matahari yang terpantul di genangan air. Namun memang tak bisa ia pungkiri, senyum ceria anak pertamanya itu sangat manis.

"Taufan... Apa kau tahu? Bagaimana terjadinya petir?"

Taufan mengedipkan mata, "Kata Papa itu karena awan jahat ketemu sama awan baik, terus mereka berantem dan bikin gaduh di langit! Mereka mengeluarkan sinar _beam_ seperti Hero Rangers! Psyhuuuuu!" katanya sambil menirukan gaya jagoan favoritnya, _'Hero Rangers_ '. "Jadilah petir!"

Sang Ibu terpingkal lagi, "Taufan... taufan..." ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hmm... Apa yang disampaikan Papa ada benarnya, tapi... cahaya kilat itu bukan beam..."

Taufan menatap sang ibu tak mengerti, "Terus apa?"

"Cahaya kilat singkat diikuti suara gaduh, itu namanya Halilintar..."

"He? Jadi kakak lahir dari langit?" shock Taufan—entah darimana ia ambil kesimpulan itu.

Ibu menahan tawanya sekali lagi. "Tidak... Tapi dari sanalah asal nama kakakmu," sang ibu kembali menatap ke arah apa yang ada dibalik jendela. "Halilintar itu fenomena alam yang luar biasa. Meski ia membuat semua orang takut, tapi kehadirannya membuat semua orang sadar bahwa mereka hanyalah makhluk tak berdaya dan kecil di mata Allah. Jadi manusia akan senantiasa selalu ingat pada Allah dan tidak berlaku sombong."

"Uwoooh, kakak hebat—" Taufan menepuk tangan kagum, lalu ia kembali menatap ibunya dengan wajah lesu perlahan-lahan, "Ta.. Tapi... aku tetap saja takut sama petir..."

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut, "Lalu apa Taufan tahu arti nama Taufan sendiri?"

"Uhm..." Taufan berpikir ragu di gendongan ibunya, "A—Angin Topan?"

Ibu menyentil hidung Taufan gemas, "Betul," ia melanjutkan, "Angin Topan adalah pusaran angin yang berputar—whuuuz!" Ibunya membawa Taufan berputar, Taufan spontan gelak tertawa dan berteriak "Udah Ma! Hahahaaa—Ampuuun!"

Ibunya berhenti lalu menurunkan Taufan, dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi makan. "Pusaran angin yang kuat, dan selalu berputar ke semua tempat sesuai keinginannya. Kalau kau berdiri di bagian luar dekat pusaran angin topan, kau akan terbawa anginnya dan hilang!"

"Huweeee, sereeeem—!" teriak Taufan hampir menangis.

"Tapi..." Ibunya segera menahan kedua pipi gembil Taufan dan menghentikan tangisannya, "Kalau kau berhasil bertahan dari pusaran angin itu dan menembus titik tengah dari angin topan, kau akan merasa terlindungi, karena kau dikelilingi oleh pusaran angin yang seolah menjagamu dari barang-barang yang berterbangan—" ibunya berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan,

"...atau bahkan dari sebuah kilat halilintar."

Taufan memiringkan kepalanya, masih dengan pipi gembil dijepit tangan ibunya. "Taufan ndak ngerti ah... Tapi... kayaknya arti namaku bagus!"

Ibu tertawa kecil, sang ibu menikmati wajah menggemaskan anak bungsunya, sampai bau gosong dengan sengaja merusak masa santainya. "Alamak! Masakanku gosong!"

Taufan melirik ke arah jendela, dan menatap kakaknya yang kini tengah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh sang ayah. Halilintar terlihat begitu senang meninjukan kedua kepalannya ke udara, merayakan keberhasilannya mengalahkan sang ayah. Tak lama, Halilintar turun dari gendongan sang ayah setelah ia melihat Taufan duduk dekat jendela. Ia lantas kemudian berlari masuk dalam rumah, tak memedulikan omelan sang ibu karena membuat kotor rumah dengan kaki berlumpurnya.

"Taufan! Aku menang lawan Papa!"

 _Ckrik!_

Senyum kemenangan Halilintar disambut lampu flash dari sebuah kamera.

"Ah? Taufan! Itu kan kameraku!"

"Hehehe, waktu itu kan kakak yang foto aku dengan wajah senyum, sekarang giliran aku dong!"

"Ih... malu, tauk! Ngapain foto-foto kayak gitu!"

"Huweee, kakak gak adil, masa' kakak ngambil foto Taufan, tapi Taufan gak boleh ngambil foto kakak! Lagian senyum kakak tadi bagus lho!"

Wajah si mungil Halilintar memerah samar, ia mengernyit tak terima, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia malu mendengar pujian sang adik.

"Che, liat aja, aku bakal ngambil foto kamu lebih banyak! Sangking banyaknya bakal bikin kamu sendiri muntah-muntah ngeliatnya!"

"Coba aja! Bwee!" Taufan menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu terjadilah kejar-kejaran dua makhluk—dan berakhir dengan jitakan dari sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

 _Meski begitu... Selama sembilan tahun belakangan ini, aku sudah tak pernah melihat kakak dengan kameranya. Aku sudah mulai merasa jauh dengan Kak Hali sejak aku kelas tiga SD. Kami jarang bicara, kami tak punya yang dibicarakan. Kalaupun ada, paling hanya pertengkaran dan saling meledek. Aku pun mulai lupa masa kecil kami, dan aku mulai lupa kapan terakhir aku bermain dengan kakak._

" _Maafkan aku... Taufan... Maafkan kakak..."_

 _Kalimat itu... membuatku semakin merasa bersalah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **MY BROTHER AND I**_ **  
CHAPTER 3**

"All You Gotta Have is GUTS!"

.

.

.

.

"Hm? Aneh... Rasanya aku masih melihat benda itu kemarin siang..."

Taufan membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Pandangannya berkunang, dan ia merasa sesuatu menghambat hidungnya. _Pilek?_ Pikirnya kalut. Namun dibalik pandangannya yang samar-samar, ia bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Meski demikian, orang itu menyempatkan diri menaruh benda dingin di dahi Taufan.

"Kak... Hali?"

"Hm? Ah, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah..." Halilintar meringis kecil, ia menghempaskan wajah khawatirnya dengan percuma ketika dilihat adiknya sudah sadarkan diri.

"AH!" Taufan baru sadar sepenuhnya, lalu sontak bangkit dengan kecepatan maksimum hingga tak sengaja membenturkan dahinya dengan sang kakak yang sedang menunduk hendak mengecek suhu tubuh sang adik.

 _ **DUAK!**_

"ADAW!"

"BEGO!"

Cekik.

"GYAAH! GUUUUHHH—OHOOOK!"

Saat ini sedang terjadi adegan pencekikan antara kakak dengan sang adik yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya, pemirsa. Apakah motif dari aksi pembunuhan ini?

"HEGHHH—KAK! OHOOOKK! AMFHOENNN! KHILAF! TAUFAN KHILAAAAFF!"

"BILANG MAAF GAK? ADIK SIALAN!"

"IYA IYA IYA IYAAA! MAAF!"

Lalu Halilintar melepaskan cekikannya. Taufan terbatuk dan mengelus lehernya, ia terlihat menderita.

"Hmph. Itu juga hukuman karena kamu gak pulang sebelum makan malam, kemarin."

"Kemarin?" Taufan berhenti mengelus leher lalu mengingat-ingat, tapi ia malah mengernyit sekaligus meringis kesakitan. "Aduh... sakit..." ia memegang kepalanya.

"Memangnya kemarin aku kemana?"

Halilintar terkejut, ia mengernyit sebentar. "Kau tak ingat?"

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan terkejut sang kakak dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa sih kak? Emang aku darimana kemarin? Terus kenapa aku bisa—Ha... HACHIIII—!" setetes cairan kental menetes dari hidungnya. Halilintar menahan emosi saat semburan hujan dari bersin Taufan menempel di wajahnya.

"Ck," Halilintar berhasil mengontrol emosinya, ia mengelap wajahnya dengan selimut Taufan. "Kamu kemarin pulang kehujanan, lalu sakit. Itu saja."

Halilintar tak menatap adiknya. Ia tahu, ada beberapa kebenaran yang ia tutupi setelah ia tahu adiknya kehilangan ingatannya soal kejadian kemarin—namun Halilintar hanya berpikir ini kesempatan yang baik untuk menghindari obrolan-obrolan tak penting mengenai kemarin. Meski hanya sekedar bayangan ingatan, tapi hatinya sudah perih jika kembali mengenang wajah adiknya yang gemetar dan menangis. Jika kau tanya bagaimana rasanya... Halilintar tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya. Yang jelas, rasanya lebih buruk dari mengalami kekalahan di turnamen karate Nasional. Karena kekalahan yang satu ini—adalah kekalahan dalam pertaruhan melawan diri sendiri dan kasih sayang untuk orang yang penting bagi hidupnya.

"Kak? Kakak kenapa? Kok kakak mukanya masam gitu?" tanya Taufan hati-hati.

"Ah? Enggak," tampik Halilintar cepat, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk membelokkan perhatian Taufan. "Laper nggak?"

Taufan memegang perutnya, yang baru ia sadari rasanya seperti kosong tanpa organ. "Ugh, lapar banget... Kak, Taufan mau spaghetti..."

Halilintar menyipitkan matanya, "Yang simpel aja kek, kayak telor ceplok! Kamu tau kan kalau aku gak bisa masak?"

"Tau dong. Apa sih kelemahan kakak yang aku enggak tau~ Apalagi soal ngancurin dapur," Taufan senyum-senyum tanpa dosa—yang tentu saja memancing propaganda aura kekelaman Halilintar, "Makanya Taufan maunya spaghetti nya dibeliin sama Kak Hali~"

"...Jangan seenaknya, ya, anak manja sialan," Halilintar menahan geramnya, dan siap melayangkan jitakan supernya. Tapi tangan itu terhenti oleh tangan Taufan yang menarik ujung bawah kaos Halilintar.

Sampai sini, silahkan bayangkan jurus _puppy eyes_ terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Taufan. Betul. Mata belo, pipi gembil yang sedikit digembungkan, dan alis memelas. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar dan menyilaukan mata Halilintar.

"Kakak... Kakak mau kan, beliin spaghetti yang di restoran deket jalan utama Pulau Rintis demi Taufan?" Taufan memiringkan kepalanya.

"A—" Halilintar tertegun, wajahnya memerah perlahan. Taufan tahu, jurusnya sudah mulai bekerja pada lawannya.

"GAK MAU!" Halilintar menyentak menolak, lalu berpaling untuk menghindari jurus laknat itu.

"Walaupun Taufan sayang sama Kak Hali?" Taufan melakukan jurus kedua, jurus bisikan manis. Semacam jurus legenda kuno yang turun temurun diwariskan pada semua anak yang kurang belaian.

"Ugh—" Halilintar tak kuat, ia mulai muntah darah (bohong, itu saos). Halilintar tak sangka ia akan terkena dampak sebanyak ini. "...Ka—Kamu tega... Pakai jurus itu—" Halilintar masih bersikukuh untuk tak pergi di hari yang panas seperti ini.

Melihat kekukuhan sang kakak, Taufan tak punya pilihan lain. Ia terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus andalan terakhir.

"Kak..." Taufan menarik tangan Halilintar, membuat Halilintar terpaksa menatapnya. Setelah yakin Halilintar melihat wajahnya, Taufan memeluk pinggang sang kakak dengan erat. Taufan dengan sengaja pasang wajah merona malu dengan tatapan lembut sedikit tsundere. Dan deskripsi mengenai ekspresi lainnya, imajinasi diserahkan pada pembaca.

"...Taufan... sayang kakak..."

Dengan suara imut. Sekali lagi, dengan suara imut.

Halilintar mendidih. Tangannya gemetar. "GAAAAHHH! IYA, IYA! KUBELIKAN! PUAS?!" Halilintar buru-buru melepas kedua tangan Taufan dari pinggangnya. Halilintar harus cepat pergi dari sana, sebelum Taufan melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Halilintar membuka pintu setengah membanting saat ia keluar dari kamar Taufan. Hanya sebuah tingkah yang membuktikan bahwa ia sebenarnya malu.

Taufan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melambaikan tangan, "Bye kakak~ Hati-hati di jalan, eaaaa~"

"BODO AMAT!" Teriak Halilintar kesal dari koridor di luar kamar, teriakan itu terdengar agak mengecil menandakan sang pemilik suara sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan lantai dua, diiringi suara-suara omelan merutuki adik sendiri.

Taufan terus melambaikan tangan dengan senyum ceria—yang lama kelamaan sedikit memudar.

"Maaf... kak. Aku... Terpaksa," Taufan menatap sedih sejenak pintu yang masih terbuka itu, lalu bangkit berdiri, ganti baju. Sedikit mencoba mengabaikan rasa pening yang membayang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taufan melemparkan beberapa lembar Ringgit Malaysia, yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit—ke hadapan seseorang yang tengah duduk santai di atas puing beton tua gedung tak terpakai.

"Sesuai janji, kubawakan kau uang tabunganku. Sekarang, berikan benda itu, cepat," Taufan mengernyit dalam. Wajahnya mendingin, tanpa senyum.

Sebentar tertegun, orang itu beberapa menit selanjutnya malah tertawa girang. "Bahahaha! Tak kusangka kau benar-benar membawakan uangmu untuk benda sampah seperti ini!"

Kepalan tangan Taufan semakin kuat, ia menahan emosinya, "...Jangan pernah kau sebut benda bersejarah itu sampah dengan mulutmu yang kotor, bajingan."

"Uwaaah, seremnyaa~ Aku jadi takuuut," kata salah seorang yang duduk di tengah. Dari tampang dan caranya duduk yang sok kuasa itu, sepertinya dia bos dari empat orang bertampang om-om berbaju seragam yang ada di situ. Tunggu. Berbaju seragam? Ini kan Minggu?!

"Hemh, tentu saja kalian takut. Kalian kan cuman geng gak modal yang gak punya baju lain selain seragam," Taufan menatap remeh lawannya.

Urat nadi tersembul jelas di dahi sang bos. "APA KATAMU? MINTA KUHAJAR, YA?"

"Aku gak minta itu, dasar bodoh. Aku minta benda yang ada di tanganmu itu untuk kaukembalikan," Taufan menadah tangannya angkuh, ke hadapan orang yang sepertinya benar-benar naik darah melihat sikap belagu Taufan.

Sang Bos berdiri. "Belagak banget, kamu, dasar anak kelas satu."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku anak kelas satu? Daripada kalian anak kelas tiga yang gak lulus-lulus," Taufan menjulurkan lidahnya, "Dasar sampah masyarakat."

Lawan bicaranya mendelik. "HAJAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR INI!"

Empat orang di belakang tubuh sang bos segera mengelilingi Taufan.

Taufan menyeringai, "Heh. Kalau aku menang, kalian harus kembalikan barang berharga milikku itu."

Mau tak mau, Taufan memasang kuda-kuda dan siaga. Meski tak pernah ikut bela diri, tapi Taufan juara soal mencari masalah atau sekedar adu tinju. Bukan hal yang besar untuknya menghajar manusia-manusia itu—jika saja kondisi tubuhnya mendukung.

Kepala Taufan pening, matanya berkunang.

 _Gawat... Kepalaku..._

Taufan menyipitkan pandangannya yang mulai kabur dan mengkhianati kontrol tubuhnya. Satu tinju dilayangkan salah satu anak berandalan itu ke arah pipi Taufan. Taufan berhasil menghindar, tapi ia tak bisa membuat tubuhnya menjauhi tendangan yang dilayangkan persis setelah tinju itu berhasil dihindari.

 _ **BAGH!**_

"GUHH—! OHOOK!"

Taufan memuntahkan saliva saat tendangan itu sukses menghantam perutnya. Kepalanya semakin bereaksi saat rasa sakit sampai ke syarafnya dan menambah penderitaannya. Taufan jatuh dengan lutut menghantam tanah, memegangi perutnya dengan payah.

"Hah, ternyata kau lemah. Banyak mulut aja kau! Ayo coy, sikat langsung!" kata salah seorang berandalan yang berhasil menendangnya tadi.

 _Sial..._

Taufan terus merutuki kondisi tubuhnya—sampai pada akhirnya ia tak lagi sempat memikirkan cara untuk menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan selanjutnya dari para bedebah yang hanya tahu keroyokan itu.

 _ **Duagh! Duaagh! Dug! Buk!**_

Mereka terus menendang dan menginjak tubuh Taufan dengan tatapan hina dan tawa.

"Dasar lemah!"

"Wuhuuu! Bahan bully baru bos!"

"Kita jadiin dia pelayan kita aja bos!"

"Atau kita jual aja bos? Lumayan, bakal dapet untung~"

"Bah hahaha! Kau benar! Kau benarrr!"

Taufan melenguh, tapi ia bertahan dan tak mengatakan apapun untuk menghentikan orang-orang itu. Di sela-sela penyiksaan itu, ia hanya bisa menatap benda kesayangannya di samping tubuh sang bos berandalan. Benda yang tak berhasil ia dapatkan kembali—dari semenjak ia memulai masa SMAnya dua minggu yang lalu.

"To... Topiku..." Taufan menjulurkan tangan, mencoba meraih topi yang jelas jauh dari jangkauannya itu.

"Berisik!"

Berandalan itu mengangkat kakinya untuk menginjak tangan Taufan. Melihat itu, Taufan hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menutup matanya karena takut.

 _ **KRAK!**_

Bunyi tulang patah terdengar nyaring, beriringan dengan suara lengkingan tajam menusuk telinga.

"Eh?" Taufan membuka mata—terkejut mendengar suara lengkingan lain, bukan dari dirinya sendiri.

"GYAAAAA-! Kakiku-! Kakikuuuu!"

Orang yang tadi hendak melayangkan kaki, malah kini menggelepar di tanah dengan kondisi kaki bagian bawahnya bengkok tidak wajar. Taufan terkejut melihatnya, lalu mendongah setelah ia merasa sebuah bayangan menutupi wajahnya.

Rambut hitam dan topi hitam. Mata iris merah menyala dengan bibir rapat menahan amarah.

"Maaf," Halilintar berdiri memunggungi sang adik yang masih melongo di tanah. "Spaghetti-mu dimakan kucing, tadi."

Taufan mendelik. Bukan hanya karena kata-kata tolol sang kakak yang sama sekali tak keren, tapi juga karena ia terkejut kakaknya bisa hadir di tempat yang jarang dikunjungi manusia kecuali mereka yang berniat mesum atau maksiat.

"Kakak ngapain ke sini! Darimana kakak tahu tempat ini!" Taufan memburu jawaban dari sang kakak. Halilintar tak menatapnya dan terus memunggunginya dengan kuda-kuda yang sering digunakannya untuk turnamen karate nasional.

"Hanya..."

Para berandal itu kembali menyerang bersamaan. "BERANINYA KAAAAU-! TERIMA INI!"

"...Insting."

Jawaban lirih Halilintar adalah tanda dimulainya Halilintar membebaskan amarahnya.

Halilintar melesat, menghampiri satu per satu manusia-manusia itu, lalu dihajarnya seperti boneka latihan. Satu tonjokan menghampiri Halilintar, tapi sebuah tendangan sampai duluan pada dagu si penonjok. Satu orang terpental dengan rahang sedikit bergeser. Tendangan lainnya dilancarkan pada kaki Halilintar, tapi si juara karate nasional itu dengan gesit melompat, lalu menghajar pundak yang hendak menendangnya tadi dari udara. Satu orang meringis karena tulang bahunya yang bergeser. Dua di antara mereka malah sampai harus menggunakan alat seperti baseball besi dan pisau kecil untuk menghadapi Halilintar—tapi itu sia-sia setelah Halilintar berhasil meremukkan tangan mereka dengan satu tonjokan mentah ke tangan mereka.

Dan begitulah Halilintar tanpa ampun menghajar lawannya satu per satu. Empat orang ditambah satu bos, kini harus yakin bahwa iblis di siang bolong itu bukan mitos.

"Kak! Udah!" Taufan menggelayut di pinggang sang kakak, memejamkan mata dan menahan sang kakak sekuat tenaga, ketika Halilintar sudah sampai pada puncak kemarahannya dan hampir mau mematahkan leher si badan besar kepala geng yang kini hanya bisa berupaya melarikan diri dengan menyeokkan tubuhnya di atas tanah.

"Ampuni akuuu! Kumohon! Ampuni akuuu!" sang bos bertubuh dua kali lipat dari Halilintar itu kini menangis histeris seperti anak kecil.

Taufan terseret tubuh Halilintar yang tetap bersikukuh maju mengejar satu-satunya orang yang masih sadarkan diri itu.

"Kaaak!" Taufan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Halilintar, sementara kakinya masih terseret di tanah. Halilintar masih menyorotkan mata penuh dendamnya pada orang yang masih berusaha merangkak itu.

Beruntung, tak lama kemudian, si bos besar pun tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan tenaga. Ia pingsan di tempat dengan cairan berbau pesing mengalir di celananya.

Halilintar menghentikan aksinya. Ia berhenti, lalu menatap sang adik yang masih menggelayut di pinggangnya—tak tahu kalau sang korban sudah pingsan dan Halilintar sudah tak mengejarnya lagi.

"Lepasin."

Taufan spontan membuka matanya, lalu menatap sang kakak dari bawah.

"Eh... Udah, ya?" Taufan nyengir, lalu melepas pinggang sang kakak. Meskipun Taufan tersenyum cerah dihadapannya, Halilintar sama sekali tak tertipu daya kali ini. Yah, mungkin dia memang sejak awal tak pernah tertipu daya. Kini ia hanya menatap Taufan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi jengah—meminta penjelasan dan kejujuran sang adik.

Taufan langsung masam melihat tatapan kakaknya yang seperti itu. Dibawanya wajah yang sudah babak belur itu menunduk, menatap tanah.

Halilintar tarik napas, mengeluarkan suara singkat, namun dalam dan menakutkan.

"Lihat wajahmu. Seperti orang tolol."

Taufan mendelik. Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya mendengar kata-kata hinaan dari sang kakak yang terasa lain. Taufan dikatai bego, bodoh, idiot, tolol oleh Halilintar? Itu biasa. Memang sejak dulu kakaknya itu ketus dan dingin terhadapnya kan?

Tapi... Kali ini lain. Ini pertama kalinya Taufan mendengar kata itu terlontar dengan perasaan dingin yang lain. Nada yang diterima telinganya, tersampaikan lalu tertanam di benaknya, dan langsung dirasa sakit ke hatinya. Rasanya pedih dan menyakitkan. Karena...

...kata-kata itu menyampaikan perasaan khawatir sang kakak dengan sempurna pada hati sang adik, dan seketika membunuh ketangguhan hatinya.

Taufan mengangkat wajah, ekspresinya menahan sakit—yang segera disambut tenaga pelukan hangat dari Halilintar.

"Tolol," Halilintar menahan suaranya yang serak dan terus memeluk sang adik erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya. "Tolol banget..."

Taufan tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan sang kakak. "Maafin Taufan, kak... Taufan cuman pengen kakak gak khawatir... Jadi... Taufan sengaja bikin kakak menjauh dari rumah dulu dengan alasan pengen spaghetti."

Halilintar melepas pelukannya. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku bisa ada di sini sekarang."

Taufan menatapnya.

"Meski kamu manja dan menyebalkan," Halilintar tak peduli dengan ekspresi protes sang adik dan tetap melanjutkan, "Tapi kamu hampir tak pernah mau bersikukuh memaksa. Jika kamu meminta sesuatu lalu aku menolaknya meski hanya satu kali, kau pasti langsung mengurungkan permintaanmu. Mana tadi..." wajah Halilintar memerah, ia melirik ke arah lain, "pa—pakai jurus imut kayak gitu segala, lagi..."

Wajah Taufan spontan mengebul merah. "Be—berisik! Gak ada pilihan lain, tauk! Taufan kan tau kelemahan kakak!"

"E—Eh?!" Halilintar menatapnya gelagapan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakak pikir Taufan gak tau? Kakak diem-diem suka ngambil foto Taufan, kan! Terus ngoleksiin di hape!" Taufan mengernyit dengan wajah yang seolah bilang, 'dasar-mesum-dasar-pedo'.

Halilintar sedikit melonjak mundur, "A—Apaan sih! Jangan ngarang kamu, adik sialan! Kapan aku nyimpen fotomu! Che! Gak penting, tauk!"

Taufan tak mau kalah, "Halah, bau! Basi! Dasar mesum!"

"APA KATAMU?!" Halilintar spontan menjambak rambut Taufan sampai ia merintih kesakitan. Halilintar tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa adiknya baru saja jadi korban pukul anak berandal.

"AMPUN KAK! AMPUUUN!"

Halilintar kali ini melepaskannya dengan cepat, setelah ia ingat dengan jalur topik mereka. Karena merasa sudah terpojok, Halilintar hanya hela nafas lalu melirik dan menghampiri benda yang tadi diperjuangkan Taufan. Ia mengangkat benda itu dan menatapnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Topi lamamu diambil orang..." ia berbalik, lalu menyerahkan topi itu pada Taufan.

Taufan mengenakannya. "Kok... kakak bisa tau sih?"

Halilintar hela nafas. "Kau tahu, topi compang-camping yang kautunjukkan waktu itu terasa aneh bagiku. Meski corak dan bentuknya sama, tapi aku merasa ukuran topi itu sedikit lebih besar dari milikmu. Lagipula..." ia menatap Taufan sungguh-sungguh, "Mengingat aku menyimpan semua fotomu dari berbagai ekspresi, aku sedikit tahu kapan kau berbohong."

Taufan tertegun. Kakaknya yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran Raden Tsundere dari Planet Tsun-tsun itu akhirnya mau mengakui perangai dan kelemahannya. Meski kelemahan itu ternyata berubah menjadi senjata Halilintar untuk memperkuat instingnya dalam mengendus permasalahan sang adik.

"Karena aku curiga dengan sikapmu, aku memutuskan untuk membelikanmu topi baru. Aku ingat ketika kita masih kecil, kau selalu senang mendapat barang baru yang belum pernah kau miliki sebelumnya, lalu kau akan langsung memakai barang itu sampai rusak hingga tak bisa dipakai lagi. Jika barang itu hilang dan tidak rusak, kau akan bersikukuh mencarinya, atau bersikukuh tak memakai barang lain yang serupa sampai barang itu ketemu," Halilintar berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas panjang, "Dan topi yang kubelikan hari itu, aku sadar kau tak langsung memakainya. Meski akhirnya kau pakai juga—mungkin itu upaya untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa topimu hilang."

Taufan tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata... Aku memang salah tentang kakak."

Halilintar menaikkan alis kirinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama sembilan tahun ini... yang ada di pikiranku kakak adalah orang yang tumbuh menjadi orang yang menganggap aku tak ada."

Halilintar menatap Taufan dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus bersalah. Yah, ia tak heran dengan pikiran itu. Selama ini ia tak pernah ada di sisi adiknya. Halilintar sudah mengakui kesalahannya itu, dan semalam ia sudah meminta maaf—meski sayang sekali nampaknya Halilintar harus merelakan kata maaf-nya sebagai kata yang sia-sia karena Taufan tidak mengingatnya.

Kata siapa?

"Dan kakak tau?" Taufan menatap tatapan kakaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Permintaan maaf kakak semalam membuat Taufan merasa bersalah. Aku jadi sadar selama ini bukan kakak-lah yang menjauh, tapi aku."

Halilintar terkejut, namun bukan karena fakta bahwa adiknya ternyata berbohong soal melupakan kejadian semalam, melainkan karena isi pernyataannya. Halilintar menyentuh pundak adiknya, "Bu—bukan begitu! Memang kakak yang salah, kakak—"

Kalimat canggung Halilintar terpatahkan dengan tatapan serius sang adik, yang hampir tak pernah dilihatnya, seumur hidupnya.

"Ta... Taufan?"

"Aku sudah su'udzon selama ini sama kakak. Semua sikap ketus kakak kuartikan sebagai sikap penolakan tentang kehadiranku. Kupikir kakak berubah... dan sudah tak peduli padaku lagi..." Taufan meringis, menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Namun... kata ketus kakak tadi membuatku seketika sadar... bahwa sebenarnya kakak bersikap seperti itu karena kakak khawatir. Kata maaf kakak semalam juga membuatku sadar, alasan kakak selama ini selalu berada di luar rumah. Aku juga baru tahu kalau kakak ternyata selama ini masih suka memotretku diam-diam selama sembilan tahun ini, aku tau dari Ochobo..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kilas balik, ingatan Taufan, sehari yang lalu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Taufan berlari ke arah teman-temannya setelah ia mengucapkan salam pada Halilintar. Ochobo menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Nemenin Kak Ketu latihan?"

"Idih, males amat nungguin kakak kayak dia! Mending gue main sama kalian," sahut Taufan yang disambut tawa oleh Stanley dan Iwan.

"Jahat banget kamu sama Kak Halilintar," timpal Stanley, yang langsung disambung Iwan.

"Padahal kakakmu kayaknya cinta mati sama kamu, tau..." lalu ketawa usil.

"Kampret, cara ngomongmu menjijikan tau gak... Emangnya kakak gue homo?!" Taufan menggeram.

Stanley melirik pada Ochobo, "Woi, Chobo. Kasih tau makhluk polos ini..."

Ochobo nyengir, lalu berkata dengan gaya agak berbisik. "Kamu gak tau? Kakakmu sering diem-diem foto kamu, lho!"

Taufan kontan berteriak cepat, "Bhuuu! Bohoooong! Mati kaaaau!"

"Jiaaah, gak percaya amat..." Ochobo berhenti sebentar, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, sebuah _smartphones_.

"Hng?" Taufan menunjukkan mimik penasaran, terutama saat tak sengaja dilihatnya Ochobo membuka _gallery_ foto. Taufan dan yang lain kontan mendekatkan diri, lalu turut menatap layar ponsel Ochobo. "He? Apaan noh?"

Ochobo mengetukkan layar ponsel pada sebuah foto. Taufan mendelik.

"O—Oi, ini kan... smartphone-nya kakak?" Taufan terkejut saat melihat apa yang di dalam foto itu adalah ponsel yang ia kenal. Ponsel di dalam foto itu sedang menampakkan berbagai macam foto dirinya. Taufan menatap Ochobo, yang ditatap hanya mendengus geli.

"Kakakmu stalker, tahu," Ochobo meringis, lalu melanjutkan. "Ini aku foto kemarin, waktu ia ke ruang BK. Kamu tau, kan? Kita gak diijinkan membawa ponsel ketika dipanggil guru BK."

Taufan terdiam. Ia tak tahu kalau kakaknya pernah dipanggil guru BK, padahal dia kan Ketua Osis dan tak pernah berbuat—Oh, tunggu. Jangan-jangan waktu Taufan bersumpah serapah di koridor sekolah gara-gara yogurt!

Taufan ikut meringis geli mengingat itu, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Lho? Bukannya Hape kakak di _lock screen_ ya? Aku aja gak tau kode _lock screen_ -nya..."

Ochobo nyengir bangga, "Fufufu, jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku."

Stanley menatapnya malas, "Eleh. Bilang aja dari Kak Yaya, kan?"

Ochobo berdecak sebal pada Stanley.

"Kok, Kak Yaya bisa tau?" tanya Taufan.

"Iyalah, tau. Kak Ketu kan sering nyeritain kamu sama Kak Yaya, terus sering ngebuka hapenya di depan Kak Yaya untuk nunjukkin semua fotomu! Jadi Kak Yaya hapal kode _lock screen_ -nya."

Wajah Taufan memerah. Malu sekaligus marah, "Kakak brengsek! Dia pake foto gue buat modusin cewek!"

Ochobo menutup ponselnya, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong. "Apa kamu yakin, buat modusin cewek?"

Taufan melempar skateboard-nya ke tanah, lalu meluncur pelan, "Apalagi? Kalo bukan modus namanya!"

"Masalahnya," kali ini Iwan yang angkat bicara, ia ikut meluncur menyusul Taufan, "Kakakmu menceritakanmu ke semua teman Osisnya, gak hanya Kak Yaya."

Taufan melongo, "Bohong!"

Ochobo mengangguk, ia ikut menaruh skateboardnya ke tanah dan menaikinya. Ia mulai meluncur pelan menyusul Iwan, Stanley dan Taufan.

"Betul, kok. Soalnya waktu Kak Yaya nunjukkin foto itu, kakak kelas Osis yang lain senyam-senyum dan sama sekali gak kaget. Mengingat karakter kakakmu yang nyeremin itu, harusnya mereka kaget, kan?"

Taufan diam, ia berhenti meluncur lalu menatap teman-temannya yang akhirnya ikut berhenti dan balas menatapnya.

"Taufan," Ochobo tersenyum. "Kak Ketu menyayangimu sebagai seorang adik. Sama sekali gak seperti yang kaupikirkan selama ini."

Taufan menundukkan kepala. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bohong..." Ia menahan sesalnya. Bukan mudah mendengar kata-kata itu, setelah selama ini kau berjuang untuk terlihat kuat dan berlagak tak membutuhkan sang kakak—karena kau berpikir sang kakak sudah tak memedulikanmu lagi.

" _Kamu... gak masuk SMA yang sama dengan kakak?"_

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba membayang di kepalanya. "Enggak... aku..." Taufan memegang kepalanya.

"Taufan?" Ochobo menghampiri, "Oi! Ada apa?"

" _Tapi... Aku ingin menghabiskan setahun terakhir masa SMA-ku denganmu..._ "

Taufan mendelik. Tingkah kakaknya beberapa hari terakhir ini semuanya mengalir satu per satu di kepalanya. Bukan dia yang menginginkan itu, tapi di luar kesadarannya, seiring ia menolak pernyataan tentang prasangkanya yang salah, hatinya terus memberitahu tanda-tanda bahwa sebenarnya ia memang mengharapkan itu.

" _Taufan... Tetap di sini..."_

Taufan terdiam lama, tingkahnya membuat teman-temannya khawatir dan takut.

"Ta—Taufan... Kamu sakit?" Iwan bertanya penuh kecemasan.

Stanley menyentuh pundak Taufan, "Oi—Taufan—"

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum, "Uhm... maaf, guys... Kalian... duluan aja ke tempat Kak Suzi... Hehe," Taufan nyengir ringan, "Aku jadi ingat hapeku ketinggalan di rumah... Bye!"

Taufan berbalik, lalu meluncur cepat ke jalan.

"E—eh! Taufaaan!" teman-temannya memanggilnya, namun tak ada satupun suara dari temannya yang berhasil menghentikan laju roda skateboardnya.

.

.

.

.

Awan mulai gelap keabuan, namun Taufan tetap meluncur tanpa henti dan tanpa arah yang jelas. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, hatinya sakit, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa menangis. Ia tetap tersenyum seperti orang bodoh—dengan tatapan sendu yang menyedihkan. Benar, Taufan menganggap dirinya menyedihkan, walaupun ia tetap tersenyum karena merasa lega bahwa kakaknya tak seperti yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Yah, boleh dikatakan ia mengalami dilema saat ini. Haruskah ia senang? Atau haruskah ia kesal karena kakaknya selama ini menyembunyikan sesuatu yang diinginkannya?

Taufan meluncur semakin kencang di sebuah turunan jalan, angin besar melawan tubuhnya dan membuat topinya terbang mengikuti angin. "Ah—! Topiku!" Taufan berhenti di ujung jalan, lalu mendongah untuk mencari topinya yang terbang di puncak jalan tempatnya turun tadi. Namun saat ia mendongak, matanya melebar ketika dilihatnya awan sudah membumbung hitam pekat dan air mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Taufan mulai panik. Ia segera kembali ke puncak jalan untuk memungut topinya—namun persis setelah ia berhasil mengembalikan topi ke kepalanya, hujan mulai semakin deras. Ia kelabakan, melirik kiri dan kanan untuk mencari tempat berteduh, namun ia tak melihat apapun untuk berteduh—kecuali sebuah pintu masuk menuju pekarangan belakang sekolah.

Kenyataan bahwa sedari tadi ia hanya berputar di jalan dekat sekolah sempat membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi, ia segera masuk ke sekolah.

"Oi! Hujan! Cepat bawa masuk barang-barang karate kalian! Kembalikan ke gudang!" Samar-samar suara Halilintar terdengar dari arah lapangan.

Gudang? Benar juga, Taufan berdiri dekat gudang yang kebetulan pintunya sedang terbuka karena dua orang anak karate baru sedang sibuk mengembalikan barang.

 _ **JDARR—!**_

Petir mulai menyambar satu kali meski suaranya terdengar jauh, tapi cukup membuat Taufan mulai panik dan tak berpikir jernih. Ia refleks masuk ke dalam gudang. Sialnya, tak ada seorang pun dari anak karate yang menyadarinya.

"Kak! Semua barang sudah di gudang! Semua anak karate juga sudah balik ke ruang club!" Teriak seorang anak dari dekat jendela gudang.

"Ya! Langsung kunci saja gudangnya, kuncinya kamu aja yang pegang! Habis itu langsung ke ruang Club, kita keringkan badan di sana! Ayo!" Halilintar berteriak dekat pohon, lalu lekas berbalik dan berlari duluan ke arang gedung khusus ruangan-ruangan ekstrakurikuler. Disusul mereka yang telah selesai mengunci gudang.

Sementara Taufan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar. Suara petir yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat Taufan diam tak bisa bergerak. Hanya bisa jongkok dengan tubuh yang basah dan gemetar—sampai Halilintar menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taufan menatap tanah, lalu melirik kakaknya.

"Aku bukan adik yang baik seperti yang kakak bayangkan. Makanya, kak. Kumohon jangan minta maaf. Itu membuatku lebih sakit dan merasa bersalah—"

"Tidak," Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya ke udara kosong. "Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu padaku selama ini, lalu untuk apa..." Halilintar balas menatap adiknya penuh keyakinan. "...Untuk apa kau bersikap kuat dan selalu menyembunyikan masalahmu dariku?"

Taufan diam.

"Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan dariku bahwa selama ini kau phobia terhadap petir? Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan semua aktifitas bullying ini dariku?" Halilintar menarik nafas dalam, "Kalau kau memang berpikir aku tak peduli padamu, apa gunanya kau menyembunyikan segalanya dan bersikap kuat seperti itu?"

Taufan tersenyum. "Bukannya... Taufan udah pernah bilang ke Kak Hali alasannya, waktu dulu?"

Halilintar menatap tak mengerti adiknya.

Taufan tersenyum semakin lebar, senyumnya terkesan polos dan manis, "Karena Taufan sayang Kak Hali."

Mata Halilintar mendelik lebar. Ia menemukan fakta bahwa adiknya selama ini memiliki kepribadian dan mental yang menakutkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Jika kau memiliki adik laki-laki yang selama ini berpikir bahwa kau adalah kakak yang tak memedulikannya dan menganggapnya tak ada, tapi di lain sisi ia masih menyayangimu dan masih berjuang untuk tak membuatmu khawatir tentangnya. Sementara di balik semua itu, berdiri kesalahpahaman dan miskomunikasi yang mendalangi jalannya prasangka itu.

Dan yang membuat Halilintar semakin takjub adalah, meski tersiksa karena harus berjuang akibat prasangka yang salah, setelah mengetahui kebenarannya pun, Taufan masih berpikir bahwa ia merupakan adik yang kejam karena telah berpikir menaruh imej yang salah terhadap Halilintar. Jika Halilintar jadi Taufan, ia akan kesal kepada sang kakak yang selama ini hanya cuek, tak pernah bersamanya dan sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia peduli—sehingga menimbulkan miskomunikasi seperti ini. Dilihat darimanapun juga, bukankah ini salahnya karena tak pernah terlihat peduli pada Taufan dan hanya sibuk untuk memperkuat diri sendiri?

Halilintar mengatup bibirnya rapat. Untuk hari ini saja, ia melihat adiknya yang biasanya menyebalkan dan tukang iseng itu sebagai sosok adik ideal—dan lebih tangguh daripada yang Halilintar duga selama ini. Ia terlalu meremehkannya. Ia terlalu meremehkan adiknya yang ia pikir lemah ini.

Bukankah kisah ini terlalu sederhana? Halilintar merasa bahwa cerita yang dialaminya saat ini terjadi hanya karena kebodohannya yang ingin kuat dan ingin melindungi sang adik. Tapi lihat sekarang.

Adiknya babak belur.

Adiknya dalam kondisi sakit.

Adiknya menderita karenanya.

Halilintar larut dalam penyesalannya. Kepalan tangannya pun melemah, ia tak lagi melempar argumen. Halilintar sudah kalah dalam pertarungan kekuatan ini.

"Padahal... Aku cuma ingin jadi kuat. Itu saja," lirih Halilintar. "Tapi kuat rupanya bukan jawaban yang tepat, jika kasus yang kuinginkan hanyalah senyummu."

"...Senyumku?" Taufan memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

Halilintar tersenyum. Ia hanya ingin kuat untuk melindungi senyum itu—senyum yang selalu ia nantikan—yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Senyum yang tak pernah ingin Halilintar lepaskan apapun yang terjadi. Senyum tulus, senyum yang membuat Halilintar merasa hidupnya bermakna dan untuk senyum itulah Halilintar hidup—sampai merelakan waktu berharganya bersama keluarga selama sembilan tahun. Senyum yang seperti di foto itu, sebelas tahun yang lalu. Juga...

...seperti saat barusan ketika Taufan mengungkapkan kebenaran perasaannya untuk sang kakak.

"Pffft," Halilintar menutup bibirnya untuk membendung tawanya, namun rupanya rasa senangnya itu sulit dihalau. "HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Halilintar mendangahkan kepalanya, tertawa ke arah langit.

"Huo?!" Taufan terkejut, "Kakak gue gila?!"

Halilintar tertawa lepas. Entah kapan terakhir kali... Halilintar bisa merasakan tawa selepas ini. Setelah puas tertawa dan mengusap air matanya, ia tersenyum lebar sepenuh hati ke arah Taufan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, adik bego."

"WHA—?!" Taufan terkejut dengan pernyataan aneh itu. Wajahnya memerah pelan-pelan, antara senang karena ini pertama kalinya mendengar kalimat itu dari seorang Halilintar, tapi juga marah karena dikatain bego. Taufan sampai bingung, dia harus membalas apa dengan kata-kata berkontradiksi begitu. Namun akhirnya Taufan menemukan balasan yang tepat untuk pernyataan sang kakak.

Yaitu, sepasang jari tengah ke depan wajah si kakak sialan.

"SIAPA YANG BEGO! KAKAK KAMPRET!"

Dan hari ini pun berakhir dengan sepasang jitakan di kepala Taufan—dilanjutkan dengan aksi menyeret adik yang masih babak belur dan flu itu ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Bagaimana topimu bisa berada di tangan anak berandal itu?" Tanya Halilintar penasaran, sambil terus menarik kerah belakang dan menyeret sang adik yang sebagian tubuhnya terseok di atas tanah. Taufan sendiri tak bisa melawan karena nampaknya sudah tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Sebelum kujawab itu... Kak?" Taufan mulai tak sabar, "Bisa gak sih aku digendong atau apa gitu? Masa' diseret kayak gini?!" ia mulai tersulut emosi. Hari mulai petang, dan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan mulai memperhatikannya dengan tatapan iba. Taufan hanya bisa manyun.

Halilintar berhenti, lalu menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"GAHH—! Kakak kampret—!" umpatnya kesal, karena seluruh tubuhnya kini tergeletak di tanah. Dengan memar seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya begitu, ditambah flu berat yang dideritanya, ia tak bisa bangkit untuk melawan aksi sadis sang kakak.

Halilintar jongkok di sampingnya, lalu menyeringai.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, atau kau kutinggal di sini."

"Yassalam, Ya Allah, Ya Robbi!" Taufan mendumel, "Masa' iya aku musti cerita panjang lebar dengan posisi tiduran di jalanan begini?!" katanya sambil menatap malu orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikannya dan berkata, 'eh? Kenapa tuh? Pengemis ya?'.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan di rumah! Sekarang bawa aku pulang dulu!" Taufan memaksa karena ia mulai terintimidasi oleh tatapan orang sekitar.

"Oh? Ya sudah," Halilintar berdiri, memasukkan tangan ke kantong celananya lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi Taufan.

"EH—?! K—Kak Hali!"

Halilintar semakin menjauh dan tak menggubrisnya. Taufan semakin panik.

"IYA IYA! BAWEL AKU CERITA SEKARANG! KEMBALI KAU, KAKAK EGOIS!"

Halilintar nyengir, ia kembali dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, ke sisi Taufan.

Taufan memejamkan mata menahan malu atas tatapan orang-orang sekitar, tapi apa boleh buat, kakaknya memojokkannya.

"Jadi... setelah aku dilabrak waktu itu—" Saat Taufan hendak bercerita, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang menjauhi tanah. "—Eh?"

Saat Taufan membuka matanya, ditatapnya wajah sang kakak. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Halilintar dari belakang. Halilintar membawanya di punggung, dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan.

"Kau bodoh seperti biasa," Halilintar berkomentar dengan wajah dingin, "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena alasan itu, kan?"

Taufan tertawa kecil, "Ciyee, yang sayang sama adiknya~"

Cnut. Nadi tersembul di dahi Halilintar. "Mendengar itu darimu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Perlu kubuang kau ke kali terdekat?"

"Hieeee! Jangan kak! Ampuuun!"

Halilintar mendengus, lalu membenahi posisi sang adik di punggungnya.

"Jadi... Masih penasaran gak, kenapa topiku bisa ada di tangan mereka?"

Halilintar mendesah. "Kamu tuh kalo cerita bikin ngantuk, kapan-kapan aja ceritanya. Aku lagi capek."

Taufan menggembungkan pipi, "Bhuuu... Gak rameee... Tadi kakak yang nanya, sekarang kakak yang gak mau diceritain. Gimana sih? Labil."

"..." Halilintar berhenti sebentar, lalu melirik kali dekat jembatan.

"KAK? TAUFAN CUMAN BERCANDA OKEY."

Halilintar melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tampang datar.

"Ha—Hachuuu!" Taufan bersin dan cairan kental di hidungnya mulai meler lagi.

"Gaaah! Jangan bersin dekat wajahku dong!"

"Yaa, apa boleh buat! Siapa suruh wajah kakak dekat wajahku!" kepala Taufan yang ada di pundak Halilintar dan tak bisa bergerak dijadikan alasan oleh Taufan.

Halilintar berdecak. "Kalau kakak sakit flu juga gimana?"

"Biarin, kan bagus..." jawab Taufan seenaknya. Halilintar hendak mengamuk marah lagi, namun gerakannya terhenti beberapa meter dari pagar rumahnya, ketika ia sadari sebuah mobil Lamborghini Anventador putih terparkir di seberang jalan depan rumahnya.

"Hng? Macam kenal mobil itu..." Taufan menyipitkan mata. Lalu matanya tiba-tiba fokus pada plat mobil yang bertuliskan "G 3 MPA".

Halilintar menahan nafas panjangnya, ia menatap pintu rumah yang sudah terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bersambung._

* * *

 **A/N:** Ternyata Gempa-nya belum muncul, ya... Tapi yang penting tanda-tandanya udah ada. *lalu Jim berakhir jadi kambing guling oleh fans Gempa*

Yah, setidaknya di dalam chapter ini sudah terselesaikan beberapa masalah. Lumayan sulit nulis chapter ini, saya sempat writer's block dua bulan karena lumayan bingung dengan perasaan Taufan. Dia sebenarnya ingin punya hubungan yang baik dengan kakaknya, tapi di sisi lain dia gak suka kalau kakaknya minta maaf atau bersikap manis padanya. Dia lebih suka kalau Halilintar marah-marah—mungkin karena dia gak suka kalau mereka berakhir jarang bicara lagi satu sama lain. Argh, beneran kompleks dan membingungkan sikapnya Taufan. Ditambah sifat Halilintar yang maju mundur dan tsundere akut. Hissss. Geram aku. *yang ngetiknya malah geram sendiri*

Hmm. Tapi hampir semua masalah sepertinya terselesaikan di sini ya... jadi bingung selanjutnya mau bikin masalah apa. Padahal Gempa udah mau masuk. Wakakakak~ *dilempar*

 _Anyway, feel free to review!_


	4. The Prodigy of The Past

**Disclaimer:** Boboiboy and the rest of the characters are not belongs to me. Saya hanya manusia yang sukanya gratisan dengan nafsu asupan yang besar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, begitulah hukum Mendel. Kuharap kalian paham dengan apa yang baru saja kujelaskan," pria itu tersenyum natural, wajahnya berharap siswa-siswinya mengerti dengan semua penjelasan panjang yang disajikannya dengan menarik dan nampaknya mudah untuk dipahami.

"Wah, gak seperti kelihatannya, ternyata guru baru itu hebat juga menerangkannya. Aku jadi paham…" salah satu siswa berbisik komentar pada teman sebangkunya, yang kemudian disambut wajah setuju lawannya.

"Mhm! Gak kusangka!" katanya antusias mencatat beberapa hal terakhir yang meluncur dari sang guru. Beberapa siswa lain tersenyum puas setelah dapat memahami dengan mudah pelajaran Biologi yang biasanya hanya membuat mereka tidur siang gratis di kelas.

"Ma—Mana ganteng lagi—" seorang siswi berbisik malu pada teman sebangkunya. Teman sebangkunya mengangguk setuju, berhubung mereka sama-sama wanita.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?" Guru itu menutup bukunya, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Menyangga setengah tubuhnya di atas meja guru, tersenyum sekali lagi.

Semua yang ada di kelas menggelengkan kepala, me rasa tak memiliki pertanyaan mengingat sang guru menjelaskan dengan gaya bahasa yang mudah dipahami. Namun, beberapa murid mulai berbisik riuh di belakang. Memancing ketertarikan sang guru untuk mendekati bangku mereka.

"Lho? Ada apa? Masih ada yang kurang paham?"

Siswa itu nyengir, lalu menggeleng pelan dan kaku. "Ng—Nggak, Pak. Ki—kita cuman lagi heran aja sama bapak…"

"Hm?" Pak Guru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eng—Apa benar, bapak sebenarnya seorang dokter, seperti yang bapak ceritakan di awal pelajaran tadi?" siswa itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya tak enak, tapi ia tetap menyampaikan rasa penasarannya. "Habis… Saya gak ngerti, Pak, Kenapa bapak bisa mengajar disini… Lagipula, bapak kelihatannya masih muda banget…"

Pria setinggi 179 cm itu tertawa kecil, "Yah, meski saya seorang dokter, saya juga punya sertifikat ijin mengajar, karena saya juga Sarjana Pendidikan Jurusan Biologi."

Siswa dihadapannya menatap takjub. "Ohhh—Ja—Jadi, bapak punya dua gelar sarjana? Wah, tapi kok muda banget?"

Pak guru menahan dagunya, "Hmm… Lebih tepatnya tiga gelar sarjana, sih…" katanya dengan suara kecil, meski begitu tetap saja dapat didengar lawan bicaranya. Menyadari itu, ia buru-buru mengalihkan. "Ah, umurku tak muda, aku sudah 24 tahun, lho!"

"Eh—?! TIGA? Apa saja, Pak?" Dan para siswa-siswi ternyata tak termakan rencana pengalihan ala Pak Guru.

"Ayo dong, Pak! Kasih tau!"

"Iya nih, pak! Jangan Pelit!"

Pak Guru yang mulai populer di hari pertamanya mengajar itu pun menghela nafas, karena merasa taktik kecil mengalihkan rasa kepo murid-muridnya tak berhasil. Siswa-siswi di hadapannya tetap ribut dan kepo. Masing-masing saling meneriakkan rasa penasarannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya, lalu mengedipkan mata kirinya dengan jenaka.

"Rahasia," celetuknya—yang tentu saja adegan itu kontan membuat beberapa siswi mulai menderita serangan panah _cupid_.

"Ya Allah—Ganteng banget—" komen para siswi.

"Yaaaah! Bapaaaak!" Komen yang siswa kecewa.

"Maaf, aku mengajar hanya sampai Guru kalian selesai cuti melahirkan…" Pak Guru tersenyum dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Huuu!" kompak anak-anak sekali lagi, disusul dengan komentar-komentar lainnya.

Namun, di tengah komen-komen itu, salah satu siswa melipat tangannya. Nampak berpikir keras.

"Hng? Ada apa, Gopal?" Tanya teman sebangkunya pelan.

"Hmm—entahlah—aku merasa wajahnya mirip seseorang… siapa, ya?" katanya dengan wajah serius, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **MY BROTHER AND I  
CHAPTER FOUR**

" _The Prodigy of The Past_ "

.

.

Seorang pria berjas putih panjang ala dokter melintasi koridor dengan langkah panjang, namun pelan dan tak terburu-buru. Ia nampak serius menatap silabus-silabus Mata Pelajaran Biologi di tangannya, sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruang kelas selnjutnya.

"Eh, siapa itu?" Bisik Ying kaget pada Ochobo, saat melihat orang asing dengan pakaian jas putih memasuki ruangan, lalu setengah duduk di meja guru. Ochobo menggeleng tak yakin, lalu menarik-narik baju teman sebangkunya, Stanley.

"Oi, Stanley, siapa itu?"

Stanley yang sama terkejutnya, tentu saja bingung untuk menjawab. "Mana ane tahu! Tapi… Kok kayaknya wajahnya mirip seseorang, ya?"

Ochobo menyipitkan matanya. "Hng? Masa' sih? Mirip siapa?"

Stanley mengangkat bahu.

"Lho? Taufan mana?" tanya Ying kemudian melirik ke bangku belakang. Dilihatnya Iwan hanya duduk sendiri dan nyengir menghadapi pertanyaan Ying.

"Eng—dia belum balik dari toilet—feeling-ku bilang, sih, dia bolos—"

"LAGI?" stress Ying. Iwan hanya tertawa kaku. "Cih, mentang-mentang kakaknya itu Ketua Osis…" katanya setengah mencibir (dan iri).

"Yak, mungkin beberapa di antara kalian sudah tahu, bahwa Ibu Rana tak bisa hadir hari ini karena cuti melahirkan. Sementara beliau tidak ada, kalian akan digantikan olehku. Mungkin Ibu Rana juga sudah memberitahu namaku, jadi… kurasa aku tak perlu memperkenalkan namaku lagi," ia berhenti sebentar, menatap satu persatu murid-murid di hadapannya yang nampak terkesima dengan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa kalian berwajah kagum begitu?" tanyanya, lalu tertawa kecil. Senyumnya mempesona murid-murid, terutama para siswi.

"Uhm, maaf kalau agak kurang ajar, Pak. Tapi… err, agak kurang percaya aja gitu Pak, kalau bapak itu seorang guru… Uhm, bapak kelihatannya muda sekali—dan kelihatannya seperti masih SMA atau mahasiswa…" salah seorang murid angkat bicara.

"Eh? Apa aku nampak semuda itu?" Tanyanya basa-basi. Padahal di setiap kelas yang ia ajar hari ini semuanya member komentar seperti itu.

"Yah, meski tampangku begini aku sudah umur 24 tahun, kok," ia tersenyum lebar. Sekali lagi, senyum itu membius para siswa-siswi di kelas dan membuat mereka yakin inilah makhuk paling tampan sejagat raya.

Namun tidak untuk beberapa orang. Seberapa pun tampannya guru itu, namun senyum kecilnya yang menawan itu takkan mampu mengelabui mata beberapa teman-teman sejati.

" _Se… senyumnya…"_ Batin Ochobo dan Stanley shock.

" _Gak salah lagi… senyumnya mirip..."_ Batin Ying dan Iwan.

Lalu mereka berempat saling pandang dengan wajah pucat penuh curiga.

" _TAUFAN!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HA—HACHOOOOOO—!" Taufan bersin di kantin. Setelah menggosok hidungnya yang sedari tadi terasa gatal, ia melirik ke langit.

"Hah, flu-mu belum sembuh benar, rupanya," Halilintar duduk di salah satu kursi kantin, duduk berlawanan dengan Taufan yang kini sedang menangkup lemas kepalanya di atas meja kantin.

"Harusnya udah sembuh, kak. Btw, kakak ngapain di sini? Che, dasar tukang bolos. Ketua Osis macam apa, kau."

Halilintar spontan melotot. "Ngaca kalo ngomong! Kamu sendiri ngapain di sini?! Dasar adik gak guna. Udah capek-capek dibiayain sama Papa, malah bolos!"

"Yee! Orang kakak juga bolos!"

"Berisik! Dasar tukang bolos!"

"Kakak tuh yang bolos!"

"Kamu!"

"Kakak!"

"Bukannya kalian berdua sama-sama bolos?" Gopal menyeruput jusnya santai sambil memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang bertengkar meributkan hal yang gak penting.

"Ugh—KAMU JUGA KAN!" seru mereka kompak, menunjuk balik pada Gopal. Yang ditunjuk hanya mengangkat bahu dengan santai masih menyeruput riang jusnya.

"Gurunya gak ada, kelas ditiadakan. Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian," Gopal menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hah, beruntung sekali," komentar Halilintar tak senang. Sedikit lagi, dan ia bisa mencatat Gopal sebagai pelanggar aturan.

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini, ey, Hali?" Gopal ikut duduk dengan Halilintar dan Taufan, bertanya dengan wajah heran, mengingat ia tahu Ketua Osis andalannya itu bukan tipe pembolos.

Halilintar menjawab tanpa selera, "Patroli. Kau lupa? Ini jadwal hak istimewa-ku untuk patroli dan meninggalkan kelas. Memeriksa apakah ada anak-anak yang membolos," melirik ke arah Taufan lalu menunjuknya, "Seperti manusia ini."

"Ah, aku lupa," Gopal membenarkan.

"Aku gak bolos, kaaak! Aku dalam perjalanan menuju toilet, lalu bau Mie Goreng dari Bu Kantin mengganggu hidungku dan konsentrasi teman-teman saat belajar. Jadi, demi teman-teman aku mengorbankan diri untuk berdiri dan membasmi bau Mie Goreng ini!" bantah Taufan penuh semangat dan berpose ala pahlawan kurang kasih sayang.

"Dengan cara kau beli dan makan, begitu?" Halilintar memutar bola matanya malas.

"Betul! Tehee~" Cengir Taufan.

Halilintar tak banyak bicara lagi, ia mengeluarkan buku, lalu menulis nama Taufan di sana.

"HUWEEEE—! Kakak, jangaaaannnn!" Taufan menangis komikal. Tapi Halilintar tak peduli.

"Nih, kartu dendanya. Pulang sekolah ke Ruang BK," perintah Halilintar dengan wajah dingin.

Taufan menerima kartu denda dengan wajah lemas tak berdaya. "Kejam…."

Gopal tertawa puas, "Bahahahaa! Begitulah Halilintar, adik salah tetap saja kena denda, wahahaha!"

Halilintar menjawab santai, "Aku tak peduli jika dia murid biasa atau adikku. Selama dia melanggar aturan sekolah, di depan mataku, aku tetap akan menghukumnya."

"Uhh~ Ngeri~" Goda Gopal.

"Berisik!" Galak Halilintar sebal.

Taufan yang sedari tadi menatap mereka, berkedip beberapa kali. "Ngomong-ngomong, jadi Ketua Osis enak dong, ya. Bisa bolos, lalu memberi denda pada beberapa orang. Ah, Aku mau jadi Ketua Osis, ah!"

Halilintar meninju pelan dahi sang adik, lalu beranjak menghampiri salah satu etalase kantin. "Enak aja kalau ngomong. Meninggalkan kelas hanya untuk patroli lalu ketinggalan pelajaran itu gak enak, tau."

Taufan mengelus dahinya, "Sakit tau! Lagian, kakak kan pinter! Bolos seperti ini masih bisa juara kelas! Kenapa masih bilang ketinggalan pelajaran itu gak enak!"

Gopal menatap Taufan, "Memang gak enak, lho. Kamu gak tau? Setiap siswa atau siswi yang kena masalah atau kena denda di sini kan harus menempuh sidang denda di Ruang BK, dan Ketua Osis wajib menghadiri sidang."

Taufan terdiam sebentar, mengingat-ingat. Ia kemudian ingat dengan sidang kecil di Ruang BK ketika ia berteriak sumpah serapah di koridor saat awal masuk sekolah satu bulan yang lalu—walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan satu-satunya kisah dimana ia dipanggil ke Ruang BK. Beberapa kali ia ketahuan bolos oleh guru, dan beberapa hal kriminal minor lainnya seperti main skateboard di lorong atau berteriak-teriak di kelas saat Guru sedang rapat.

"Iya, sih… Aku baru sadar. Setiap aku dipanggil ke BK, Kak Hali selalu hadir di sana. Kupikir itu karena dia adalah kakakku."

"Nah, kamu jangan _GR_. Halilintar ada di sidang itu bukan karena dia kakakmu," Gopal melanjutkan, sementara Halilintar membeli minuman, "Kakakmu dipanggil karena dia adalah _seorang_ Ketua Osis."

Taufan menatap Gopal tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu… Setiap ada siswa dan siswi yang melanggar peraturan sekolah, Ketua Osis harus selalu hadir dalam setiap persidangan denda di Ruang BK, begitu?"

Gopal mengangguk, "Apapun yang sedang Ketua Osis lakukan saat itu—entah itu belajar atau olahraga atau bahkan sedang lomba—ia harus hadir di setiap persidangan."

"E—Eh?" Taufan menatap Gopal tak percaya, "Kenapa harus begitu?"

Gopal menyeruput tetes terakhir jusnya, "Entahlah, katanya sih karena Ketua Osis juga dianggap sebagai orang yang bersalah karena telah membiarkan murid sekolah melakukan pelanggaran. Jadi dia harus hadir di setiap persidangan untuk sekedar membantu memutuskan seberapa berat denda yang akan dijatuhi pada sang pelanggar peraturan sekolah."

"Lho? Kok gak adil gitu, sih? Murid badung yang ngelanggar, kok jadi urusannya Ketua Osis?" Taufan protes, Gopal tertawa.

"Yaa, kamu itu murid badungnya. Makanya, jangan melanggar peraturan sekolah lagi, kalau kau tak mau merepotkan kakakmu," Gopal mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum, lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Lho? Udah mau kembali ke kelas?" Halilintar baru kembali setelah menenggak minuman Pokari-nya. Gopal hanya melambaikan tangan, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Daah~" Kata Gopal kemudian, buru-buru pergi.

Taufan menatap kepergian Gopal lalu diliriknya sang kakak yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan masih menatap punggung Gopal. Taufan menatap wajah sang kakak, merenung sejenak.

 _Apa… Seberat itukah, tanggung jawab yang kakak-ku harus pikul selama ini di SMA?_

Merasa diperhatikan, Halilintar menatap balik sang adik. "Hm? Apa sih?"

 _Bagaimana rasanya? Jadi Ketua Osis? Ketua Osis yang kakak-ku jalani itu… hampir seperti tumbal. Seolah kakakku memang ditumbalkan sekolah untuk menanggung semua kesalahan murid badung._

Halilintar melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Taufan.

 _Lagipula… Siapa sih, yang menciptakan sistem berat untuk Ketua Osis seperti ini?_

"Oi? Taufan? Masih hidup?" Halilintar menggulung lengan bajunya, dan mengepalkan tangan bersiap menghajar Taufan. Merasa hidupnya terancam, Taufan tersentak sadar.

"GAH—! Iya, iya! Aku masih hidup! Apaan sih, manggil-manggil! Lagi asyik mikirin cewek, juga!" protes Taufan dengan nada berbohong.

Halilintar berdecak, "Jangan ngimpi siang bolong, kamu. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu, atau kutambah kartu dendamu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Taufan langsung melesat cepat, menuju kelas di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kamu. Sudah kenyang?"

Pertanyaan sang Guru berjas putih yang sedang memegang buku kecil di tangannya itu, disambut tawa oleh seluruh anggota kelas.

Wajah Taufan memerah, "Apa sih, aku hanya dari toilet," ada jeda di antara kata panggilnya, "Pak."

Pak Guru hanya tersenyum kecil, menutupi senyumnya dengan buku kecil di depan wajah.

"Pfft—ya sudah, sana duduk," pintanya tegas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang tertunda.

Meski orang yang tadi dicari-carinya sudah datang, namun Ying tak bergeming dari buku catatannya. Ia berulang kali mengangkat kacamatanya, dan mendesis kagum. "Hwooo—Pandai betul lah, Pak Guru ini. Ngajarnya enak banget!"

Ochobo, Iwan dan Stanley yang duduk di depan bangkunya mengangguk setuju sambil tetap sibuk mencatat. Melihat kawan-kawan badung sebangsanya (kecuali Ying) mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda memasuki jalan yang benar, Taufan yakin akan ada badai datang sore ini. Bagaimana tidak? Teman-temannya ini terhitung sejenis dengannya, dari mulai kemalasan, sampai kurang perhatian pada mata pelajaran. Jadi tentu saja melihat teman-temannya demikian serius seperti ini adalah hal baru bagi Taufan.

Setelah duduk di bangkunya kembali, Taufan menatap seksama Iwan yang biasanya santai belajar, namun kini malah terlihat semangat membara seolah besok akan ada ujian tengah semester.

Belum beres Taufan dengan kebingungannya, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Nah, kamu. Yang baru datang. Coba jelaskan definisi virus," Pak Guru tersenyum, sambil menunjuk Taufan.

Taufan menatap balik sang Guru, lalu menarik nafas, "Gak tahu, pak."

"Ayolah, minggu lalu sudah dijelaskan Ibu Rana, kan?"

"Eng—itu—"

"Atau kamu bolos juga waktu Ibu Rana menjelaskan itu?"

Taufan menelan ludah, lalu nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah, mau bagaimana lagi…" Pak Guru muda itu tersenyum ramah, penuh pengertian. "Ya Sudah…"

Taufan menarik nafas lega—sampai Pak Guru menunjuk dua ember di sudut kelas. Ia tersenyum penuh kebaikan ke arah Taufan.

"Isi ember itu dengan air, lalu kamu berdiri di lorong, ya."

"A—"

Taufan tak bisa mengelak, suara tawa dari teman-temannya mengiringi hari sial Taufan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat Sore, Pak," seorang guru wanita menyambut kembalinya Guru baru itu di Ruang Guru.

"Ah, oh! Selamat Sore, Bu Jasmin!" Ia tersenyum hangat, dan membawa rasa sipu pada lawan bicaranya.

"Masih semangat meski sudah sore, ya?" Katanya menutupi rasa malu, "Bagaimana hari pertama mengajarmu, apa ada masalah?"

"Hmm, belum ada—atau semoga tidak ada," ia mengusap punuk lehernya.

"Kalau ada kesulitan, kau boleh langsung bilang saja pada kami. Jangan sungkan, ya?"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum lagi, "Oh, tenang saja, bu. Tak perlu khawatir. Justru… saya yang seharusnya minta maaf karena kepadatan jadwal praktik saya di Rumah Sakit, saya tidak bisa membantu mengisi semua jadwal kosong Ibu Rana yang sedang cuti melahirkan," ia berhenti sejenak, lalu melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang, ia meminta Ibu Jasmin untuk mendekat, lalu berbisik, "Tapi saya minta ibu berjanji, jika ada seseorang dari Rumah Sakit yang mencari saya ke sini saat saya sedang mengajar, katakan saja padanya kalau saya tak ada di sini!"

Ibu Jasmin kelihatan terkejut. "Lho? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Akan sangat berbahaya kalau mereka tahu—" pria itu memasang wajah mengeluh.

"Eh, tapi… bagaimana jika ada operasi atau hal genting mendadak yang terjadi di Rumah Sakit?"

"Tidak masalah, Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis memiliki banyak dokter handal selain saya. Lagipula wakil saya pasti bisa menggantikan saya sementara saya tak ada."

"Wakil? Memangnya dokter Rumah Sakit punya wakil—?" kata-kata Bu Jasmin terhenti, sampai seseorang menunda obrolan ringan mereka.

"Anu… Maaf menganggu, Pak, Bu. Saya mau menyampaikan angket dari OSIS," Seorang siswa berambut coklat keemasan—mendekati pirang—dengan kacamata _goggle_ menggantung di lehernya, tersenyum ramah. "Ada beberapa lembar kuesioner dari OSIS mengenai kinerja Pengurus OSIS yang harus diisi untuk Bapak dan Ibu Guru sekalian."

Bu Jasmin mengambil lembaran angket itu, saat murid itu hendak memberikannya pada sang Guru baru, Bu Jasmin menahannya. "Ah, dia Guru sementara, dan lagi, baru mengajar hari ini. Aku rasa dia tak tahu menahu soal kinerja Pengurus Osis saat ini—"

Penuh kelembutan dan pengertian, pria itu memotong kalimat Bu Jasmin dengan senyuman, lalu mengambil angket tersebut dari sang murid.

"Kau yang tadi di kelas 10-F kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Uh, _Sferra,_ pak _. Sferra Galexa_ ," ia berhenti sebentar lalu mengernyit, "Tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Ochobo."

Dokter muda itu nyaris tertawa. Tak mengerti darimana nama panggilan itu. "Nah, Galexa. Apa ketua-mu yang menyuruhmu membawakan angket ini?"

Ochobo mengangguk kaku. "Ya, memangnya kenapa, Pak?"

"Kalau begitu dia sekarang ada di ruangan OSIS, kan?"

Ochobo mengangguk sekali lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu menatap Bu Jasmin. "Tak apa, bu. Rasanya tidak sopan kalau Galexa sudah capek-capek mengantarkannya ke sini, tapi aku tak mengisinya."

Bu Jasmin hanya hela nafas paham, "Baiklah jika itu maumu," Bu Jasmin menatap Ochobo. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku menyerahkan hasil angketnya besok? Hari ini ibu ada urusan di luar, jadi harus pulang cepat."

Ochobo tersenyum, "Ya, Bu, enggak apa-apa. Besok Ochobo yang ambil kesini."

Pria itu menatap Ochobo dengan tatapan santai nan ramah, lalu menimpali. "Apa aku boleh mengisinya langsung di Ruang OSIS?"

"Eh?" Ochobo berkedip tidak mengerti.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" Ochobo mengintip ke dalam Ruang OSIS melalui kaca kecil yang ada di pintu masuk bagian luar. Dilihatnya dua kepala sedang duduk bersebrangan meja, dalam suasana tegang. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, tapi Ochobo tak yakin dua orang di dalam sana sudah membuka bibir unuk bicara. "Duh…" Keluh Ochobo tak senang, mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan dalam depresi.

Dua kepala itu sedari tadi hanya saling tatap dalam hening, dan masing-masing melempar tatapan penuh selidik.

"He? Itu kan guru yang-aku-lupa-namanya tadi?" Stanley ikut mengintip ke dalam ruang OSIS, ikut menatap cemas.

Ochobo mengangguk cepat, "Jangan bersuara keras-keras. Aku rasa mereka sedang bersitegang." timpal Ochobo cepat, dengan nafas tertahan—takut suaranya terdengar oleh dua orang yang di dalam.

"Wajahnya mirip Taufan… Jangan-jangan… Dia kakaknya Taufan selain Kak Halilintar?"

Ochobo menggeleng tak setuju. "Seingatku Taufan bilang kalau dia hanya punya satu kakak…"

"…Lalu siapa?" Bisik Stanley. "Wajahnya mirip banget sama Kak Halilintar…"

"Duh, kenapa Taufan susah banget dihubungi, sih?" Ochobo melirik ponselnya yang tak kunjung terhubung dengan Taufan.

"Taufan tadi habis selesai sekolah langsung lari ke Ruang BK. Terus habis keluar dari Ruang BK aku gak tau lagi dia kemana…" Jelas Stanley yang tadi sempat menemani salah satu sohibnya itu sidang (lagi).

Mendengar pernyataan Stanley, Ochobo pun terdiam menatap ponselnya hingga akhirnya ia terlonjak dengan pukulan cepat Stanley di pundaknya, kemudian menunjuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dagunya. Dilihatnya salah satu dari duo kepala hitam mulai bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi…" Guru itu berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan berkeliling ruangan, melihat-lihat beberapa arsip dokumen yang berjajar rapih di rak-rak almunium. "Tahun ini, kau ketua-nya, hm?"

Halilintar menyangga dagunya di atas meja.

"Begitulah," Matanya mengikuti kemana pun sosok itu pergi, "Mantan Ketua."

"He? Apa-apaan panggilan itu?" Lawan bicaranya tertawa, sementara Halilintar hanya menatap ketus seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu, tiba-tiba?"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau memang Ketua yang jadi generasi pengurus OSIS terbaik enam tahun lalu—kemudian membuat lima angkatan di bawahnya kelihatan buruk karena mengikuti sistem kepemimpinanmu yang terlalu kompleks dan independen untuk diterapkan."

Pria itu mengusap dagunya, "Hmm, oh, benar. Kudengar dari Kepala Sekolah bahwa setelah aku dan teman-temanku tak menjabat lagi, OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis mengalami penurunan drastis—sampai sebelum kau dan teman-temanmu yang menjabat, ya?"

Halilintar menghela nafas, tangan kirinya merangkul sandaran kursi, lalu mengistirahatkan setengah punggungnya di sana. "Yah, itu karena aku tak mengikuti sistem organisasi-mu yang aneh dan memusingkan itu, kak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hng? Tuh kan! Kak Halilintar manggil dia 'Kak'! Pasti dia masih bersaudara dengan Kak Halilintar!" Stanley sumringah dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ochobo dan Stanley terlihat seperti maling yang sedang menguping pembicaraan polisi, sekarang.

"Tapi… Aku gak nyangka, ternyata Bapak Biologi (yang aku juga lupa namanya itu) dulu lulusan sini dan pernah jadi Ketua OSIS—" desis Ochobo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, hey," Pria itu mulai protes. "Sudah kubilang kalau di sekolah jangan memanggilku itu kan…" Ia tertawa kaku, lalu melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya sistem organisasi yang kuciptakan bisa berjalan dengan baik kalau kalian tahu kuncinya," ia kembali berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, lalu mendekati tempat duduk Halilintar.

Dilihatnya buku bersampul merah tanpa judul yang agak lusuh dan sedikit kotor, yang mana membuktikan pemilikya sering membawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Oh, walaupun sepertinya gak semua bagian dari sistem organisasiku kaubuang, eh?" sang guru mengambil buku itu, lalu membuka lembarannya satu persatu. Di dalamnya berderet nama-nama pelanggar aturan sekolah—dan beberapa di antaranya menarik perhatiannya cukup lama.

"Kau tahu, kau masih harus belajar tegas mengenai seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

"Adikmu," ia melemparkan kembali buku itu ke atas meja. Lembaran buku itu terbuka, lalu menjatuhkan satu lembar foto formal. Foto itu terhuyung di udara sebelum akhirnya menyentuh lantai.

Halilintar berdiri dari kursi lalu memungut foto itu.

"Kau masih saja tak bisa bersikap tegas kalau berurusan dengan Taufan," Pria itu turut menatap foto yang dipegang Halilintar. "Aku berani bertaruh dia adalah biang badung di sekolah ini. Tapi aku hanya melihat namanya dua atau tiga kali di bukumu."

Halilintar tersenyum sebentar, masih menatap foto itu. "Kita berdua sama-sama punya kepribadian yang _twisted_ kalau berhubungan dengan manusia ini," ia melambaikan fotonya sebentar, lalu menyelipkannya kembali ke dalam buku denda.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Benar. Kau selalu berteriak dan marah-marah jika berada di dekatnya. Padahal sebenarnya kau sama sekali tidak tega padanya."

Halilintar kembali duduk, "Dan kau selalu memanjakannya, tapi kau selalu tega soal menghukumnya, kan?"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum. "Lalu," ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Halilintar, "Apa sistemku ada hubungannya dengan kau yang memaksa Taufan untuk sekolah yang sama denganmu? Atau… Kau memang takut dia dekat-dekat denganku?"

Pria itu langsung menohokkan apa yang menjadi buah pikirannya pada Halilintar. Tatapan saudara sepupu yang berbeda empat tahun dengannya itu, membuat Halilintar si juara karate nasional gelisah. Jangan kalian bayangkan tatapan yang menusuk atau seram—yang mampu membuat Halilintar sulit bernafas. Tidak, Halilintar tak pernah terintimidasi dengan tatapan semacam menusuk, seram, iblis, dsb. Toh tatapannya kalau sudah marah lebih kejam dari siapapun, kok.

Makanya. Justru sebaliknya.

Tatapan polos, dan kesedihan yang mampu membuat Halilintar hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bukan," Halilintar menghindari tatapan sang mantan ketua Osis di depannya. Tapi ia tak membiarkan emosi mengalahkan kendali dirinya.

Lawan bicaranya medekat, ia menghampiri Halilintar, menundukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Halilintar.

"Katakan, Hali," orang itu memaksa Halilintar untuk menatapnya. Tatapannya penuh pengertian dan lembut. "Kau tidak berniat untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak bersalah, kan? Kejadian itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada orang yang mengingatnya lagi. Bahkan Ibu Jasmin menyapaku seperti biasa, seolah ia belum pernah bertemu denganku."

Halilintar tetap mencoba melirik ke arah lain. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Hanya tradisi itu yang ingin kupertahankan, sebelum semua sistem-mu benar-benar dihapus," Halilintar mulai menatapnya sekarang. "Aku tak ingin kau dihapus dari sekolah ini. Aku tak terima. Yang kaulakukan hanya bersikap adil, tapi mereka menganggapmu sampah."

Henyak sebentar. Lawan bicaranya kelihatan hikmat dengan keheningan sementara yang diberikan Halilintar sampai ia bicara dengan nada yang sulit dipahami.

"Kau ingin jadi pahlawan untuk semua murid SMA Pulau Rintis? Atau kau hanya kasihan padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka ngomong apa sih, gak kedengeran—" keluh Ochobo yang dengan giatnya menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Namun, suara orang yang tengah berbicara serius di bagian ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan posisi mereka, pastinya hampir mustahil didengar oleh telinga mereka yang terhalang pintu. Meski begitu, mengetahui kenyataan ini, duo idiot itu tetap melancarkan kegiatan mereka, malah kini semakin giat mendengar dengan serius.

Ochobo dan Stanley semakin giat menempelkan telinga. Bahkan mata mereka semakin sipit—menunjukkan seberapa besar keingintahuan mereka, dan tak sadar jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Apalagi setelah melihat tanda-tanda nada suara yang meninggi dari keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar diam, ia menatap kedua mata sepupunya kuat.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untuk sesuatu yang tak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Halilintar tersentak. Ia tak sangka orang yang ada di hadapannya—orang yang ia tahu paling mampu menguasai emosi di tengah Keluarga besar Boboiboy.

Pria itu menjambak kerah seragam Halilintar dengan kasar, hingga salah satu kancingnya putus. "Kejadian itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu! Semua orang sudah melupakannya! Lagipula kita ini hanya saudara sepupu jauh! Untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu! Dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, kau seharusnya bisa menghapus tradisi tumbal itu dengan mudah!" ia menarik nafas, lalu menjerit. "DASAR BODOH!"

Halilintar menantang tatapan saudaranya. Kalimat di bibirnya kemudian meluncur dengan suara pelan.

"Aku melakukannya, untuk Taufan."

Mata lawan bicaranya melebar. Jelas terukir ekspresi tersakiti di sana, meski begitu, itu bukan rintangan untuk membendung kemantapan lidah Halilintar menyampaikan maksud dengan wajah datar dan sedingin es.

"Aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana semakin tegang. Ochobo dan Stanley semakin _intense_ mendengarkan.

.

.

"Cuy, lagi pada ngapain?"

Taufan tiba-tiba muncul di sela-sela kepala Stanley dan Ochobo.

" _ **HUWAAAAAA—!"**_

" _ **AAAAHHHHHH—!"**_ Taufan ikut kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

" _HUWAAAAAA—!"_

" _AAAAHHHHHH—!"_

"Eh?" Dua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan, spontan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk Ruang OSIS.

 _ **BRAAAKK!**_

 _ **BUK, BUK!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DRAP, DRAP, DRAP, GUSRAAAKK!**_

 _ **GRUDUK, GRUDUK, GRUDUK!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dua buah suara teriakan, suara jatuh dan bahkan suara menggelundung dari balik pintu.

"OI!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Halilintar membuka pintu untuk menegur siapa saja makhluk tengil yang jadi dalang keributan itu. Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, Halilintar dapat melihat jelas pelaku keributan terguling lemas di lantai dalam keadaan babak belur. Wajah dungu-tak-paham Halilintar sempat muncul setelah melihat pemandangan kacau itu.

"…Kalian ngapain, sih…?" Halilintar sweatdrop pada akhirnya.

"….He.. Hey… Pak Ketu….." Ochobo mengangkat tangannya, dengan wajah penuh benjolan dan memar, "Apa kabar, Pak—Ugh."

"Ochobo? Stanley?" Halilintar menatap bingung keduanya yang tersungkur nungging di lantai. Sementara itu tak jauh dari selasar, sudah terkapar Taufan di rerumputan. Sepertinya suara jatuh dan menggelundung tadi adalah suara sang doi yang jatuh kemudian menggelundung dari selasar koridor ke rerumputan depan selasar.

"Taufan!" Gempa melihat Taufan yang tersungkur jauh buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Hehehe… Halo…" Taufan nyengir dari tanah, "Kak Gempa!"

Gempa sweatdrop, "Kamu… enggak apa-apa…?"

"Hehehe…"

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi Pak Gempa ini… Sepupunya Kak Halilintar dan Taufan, toh?" seru Ochobo dan Stanley berbarengan, lalu masing-masing mengaduh setelah Gempa menaruh hansaplast di pipi dan pelipis mereka yang tadi memar.

Gempa mengangguk, sambil meringis. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian bingung, tapi… sudah kesepakatanku dengan Taufan dan Halilintar kalau di kegiatan belajar dan mengajar di sekolah, kami akan saling tak mengenal satu sama lain…"

Halilintar hanya memangku kedua tangannya dan melipat kaki, ekspresi angkuhnya sedikit keluar. Sementara itu Taufan hanya menggaruk pipi dengan canggung saat Ochobo dan Stanley menatap mereka berdua penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa, Pak? Kenapa harus saling gak kenal? Wajah kalian kan sama, semua orang pasti otomatis langsung 'ngeh' kan?" Stanley mengungkapkan rasa herannya.

"Justru ITULAH alasan kami tak mau saling berbicara akrab satu sama lain kalau di kegiatan belajar dan mengajar. Wajah kami bertiga yang sangat mirip inilah yang sering membuat orang-orang salah paham dan mengira kami kembar tiga."

Ochobo menggaruk kepalanya, "He? Yaa… wajah kalian emang mirip sih… Tapi rasanya kalian gak kembar-kembar amat…"

"Itu karena kami sudah tumbuh besar. Dulu waktu kami kecil, kami sering dikira kembar tiga karena tinggi kami sama," Gempa menjelaskan, "Kesalahpahaman ini sering membuat kami repot dan kemana-mana orang-orang selalu mengikuti kami dan memfoto kami. Makanya, untuk menghindari hal-hal merepotkan itu, kami memilih untuk tak saling kenal di sekolah. Lagipula… kalau Guru-guru tahu kami bersaudara… Nanti aku sebagai Guru bakal sering kena tuduhan-tuduhan seperti, 'Ah, pantas saja Taufan atau Halilintar nilainya gede! Kan dia sodaranya Pak Guru!' Nah… Aku tak mau ada tuduhan aneh-aneh selama aku mengajar di sini…"

Ochobo dan Stanley saling melirik, lalu mengangguk paham. "Gitu, toh…"

Sementara mereka mengobrol, Taufan yang duduk di kasur ruang UKS, melirik ke arah Halilintar yang berdiri di sampingnya. Taufan yakin saat itu ia melihat tatapan galau di mata Halilintar. Bukan kepadanya, tapi pada Gempa yang sedang mengobrol dengan Stanley dan Ochobo.

Taufan menarik pergelangan tangan Halilintar, menyita perhatiannya. Halilintar terkejut, ia menatap Taufan balik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kak… Uhm," tangannya mengerat di pergelangan tangan Halillintar. Halilintar melirik sejenak ke tangannya, lalu balas memegang pergelangan tangan sang adik.

"Ya?"

"Aku… aku mau jadi Ketua Osis…"

.

.

.

"Eh…?" Semua orang yang mendengar itu memekik pelan dan kontan menoleh ke arah Taufan.

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

 _Ketika Siswa paling badung sudah membulatkan tekadnya…_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Saya baru sadar gak apdet selama setahun—Maafkan aku—beneran—saya ucapkan terima kasih sama teman-teman yang udah setia menunggu. Ngerasa bersalah karena lama gak apdet ini. Hiks.

See you next chapter. Mudah-mudahan aku gak lama lagi apdetnya….. *cium pembaca*

.

.

.

.

 _ **Reviews are always welcome.**_


End file.
